My unknown desire
by just-a-crazyfanpire
Summary: England, 1865. She is a wallflower. He is a reformed rake. She loves him, but she is invisible to him. He loves another woman, but he will never have her. What happens when a scandal breaks out and they are forced to marry? Will love blossom? - EdwardxBella
1. Rejected

Hello, everyone. I'm back. :)  
>I have had this ideastory in my head for so long, that I am actually glad to see it written. It has been awhile since I last published something here. I missed writing. I hope you enjoy this little story of mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Rejected<strong>

The candelabra bathed the entire room in a soft, golden light, creating both a romantic and a mysterious atmosphere. Music came from the orchestra, beckoning everyone to dance and lose themselves in the intricate steps of a quadrille. Cool drinks awaited those who needed a respite from dancing. The doors to the balcony were wide open, a temptation to those reckless couples who wanted privacy.

The ballroom was filled with bachelors, widowers and widows, young, beautiful ladies looking for wealthy husbands, couples of various ages. And then, there was Isabella Swan, daughter of the Viscount of Canterbury, Charlie Swan. A wallflower.

"Don't worry, darling. These gentlemen are all a bunch of idiots."

Bella looked at her little sister, Rosalie, with an indulgent smile. She would have scolded her for her language, but she secretly agreed with her. Unlike Rosalie who had just made her debut into society four months ago, Bella had been around for more than two years. She was already used to being invisible, although that didn't make it any less uncomfortable or painful.

Rosalie was two years younger than Bella, but she was three times more beautiful. Ever since she made her debut, everyone had looked up to her, admiring her dresses, her perfect features, her blond, long hair. London was simply enamored with her. Bella knew everyone expected her to be jealous of her sister, judging by the covert looks she always received when the both of them entered a ballroom. In truth, she felt happy for her.

"Don't mind me," Bella said. "Enjoy yourself. You have already been invited to dance by three men. It seems that not all of them are idiots." She winked at Rosalie, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes, but it doesn't seem fair that you get to spend the entire night standing here, doing nothing."

"What makes you think I'm doing nothing?" Bella raised an eyebrow. "Alice and her husband promised to make an appearance tonight, so I will not be alone for the rest of the night. You can stop taking care of me, baby sister."

Rosalie sighed dramatically. "I just hate it that they can't see how special you are."

Bella accepted her praise with an amused chuckle. "Then, thank God I have you for that."

Rosalie squeezed Bella's arm, then looked around the ballroom. Bella recognized the look in her eyes and became suspicious. She downed the drink in one gulp and followed Rosalie's gaze toward a group of men. Two of them were watching Rosalie from beneath their lashes.

"Whatever you have in mind, forget about it."

"They are all eligible," Rosalie pointed out, "and very rich."

"You know I want more than that."

"Nobody marries for love anymore, Bella."

Bella sighed, knowing that all too well. "You don't have to remind me. But it doesn't matter, anyway. I am already on the shelf. Now, we need to focus on you and your future, because you have more chances of getting married than I do." Ignoring Rosalie's frown, she continued, "So, tell me. Is there any gentleman in particular that you like?"

"You always change the subject when we discuss _your _future. Why should I tell you about mine?"

"Humor me." Bella didn't want to talk about herself anymore. She had already resigned herself to a life of solitude and talking about it only heightened the pain and loneliness she had tried to hide for almost a year.

Rosalie shook her head, frustrated. "I don't actually like someone, but I do enjoy seeing all these men tripping over their feet to get my attention."

"You are wicked," Bella joked, earning a giggle from her sister. "Are you serious? Not even a man caught your eye?" She grew curious when Rosalie twirled the glass in her hand and smiled mysteriously into it. "Obviously, there is someone. Tell me."

"There is nothing to tell. It's nothing serious. We are just fooling around." Seeing the look on Bella's face, Rosalie rolled her eyes. "My reputation and my virtue are safe. We are being careful. I told you. Nothing serious is happening."

She didn't have a good feeling about this, but she knew she would waste her time lecturing her sister on proper behavior.

"Can you, at least, tell me his name?"

"I wish I could, but it would ruin the fun, wouldn't it?"

"I hope you know what you are doing."

"It's fine," Rosalie said with a careless smile. "Just an innocent, casual fling. Nothing major happened between us, aside from a few passionate kisses."

"Oh." For a second, Bella pictured herself in the embrace of a handsome man, being kissed to distraction. She shook those thoughts away. "You've made me very curious about this mysterious man. Well, at least, give me a hint. Is he in this room?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm sorry, but we promised not to tell anyone, family or otherwise. Don't be mad." Rosalie flashed her Cheshire-cat smile at Bella, and Bella relented. "Besides, I don't think this fling will last too long."

"And why is that? I'm surprised he hasn't proposed to you yet."

"Oh no, God forbid." Rosalie looked troubled for a second. "I like him, and he is an amazing kisser, but I don't see myself married to him."

Bella raised her eyebrows, confused. She couldn't understand why Rosalie wasted her time on a man she didn't want to marry, but she had also never been kissed.

"I hope you don't break that man's heart, Rose."

The butler announced two new guests, and all the ladies turned toward the men descending the stairs, Lord Edward Cullen and Lord Emmett McCarty. Tall and handsome, Lord Cullen, Earl of Melburn, looked dashing in a black suit. His masculine, rugged features, his defined muscles and devil-may-care attitude drew women to him like moths to light. Every single lady in the room was watching him, some of them hiding their curious gazes behind their fans, while others stared blatantly. He gave a short nod to the hosts, excused himself from three eager mamas and let his gaze wander across the room.

Bella felt the temperature in the room rise as his eyes met hers for a fraction of a second, before they moved to her sister's and continued to peruse the entire crowd. Flustered and a little embarrassed by her crush on the man, she turned her back on him and looked at Rosalie.

"Well, they sure know how to make an entrance," Bella joked halfheartedly.

"Indeed," Rosalie agreed with a crooked smile. She winked at someone and then smothered a giggle.

"Who are you talking to?" Bella asked, looking behind her.

"No one important."

Bella wanted to insist, but a young man interrupted her, and she took a step back from the couple.

"I believe this is my dance, Miss Swan," the young man said with a confident smile, waiting for Rosalie to place her hand in his.

"Of course."

Bella watched them walk toward the dance floor. The first notes of a waltz rent the air, and other couples joined them. Their movements seemed so effortless and beautiful that Bella was dying to be among them. She wished a man, young or old, would come to her and ask her to dance with him, but no one was paying any attention to her. She suppressed a sigh full of longing.

Her gaze went to Lord Cullen, and her stomach flipped. He was talking to Lord McCarty, casually throwing a glance toward the dancing couples. If only he would notice her…

She had had a crush on the man since Rose's debut, when he had introduced himself to her family and asked Rosalie to dance. She didn't know what drew her to him, but since he didn't seem even remotely interested in her, she preferred to keep her distance. He was the most eligible bachelor in the room – handsome and rich. Mothers wanted him for a son-in-law, while young ladies wanted him to be either their husband or their lover. For the past several years, he had managed to remain unmarried, but there were rumors about his many mistresses. Lord Cullen had never denied them, nor had he confirmed them. He seemed like a very private person, which only made people more interested in him.

His friend of many years, Lord McCarty, was also a very handsome man, but his poor finances were known all over London, due to his father's gambling problem. Mothers kept their daughters away from him, even if the girls always found a way to reach him. He was also known for his good humor and optimism.

"Quit staring at them and give me a hug," a soft voice whispered in her ear, and Bella turned around to see her best friend, Alice Hale, smile at her.

With a blush, Bella wrapped her arms around her shoulders and squeezed gently. "I am so happy you could come. It was so boring around here, without you." She raised her head and saw her husband, Jasper Hale, Count of Sussex, give her a nod of acknowledgement. "Good to see you, Jasper."

Alice pulled away with a troubled expression. "We didn't really want to come. Poor Sophia is having a mild fever, and we wanted to stay with her. But my mom insisted that we should make an appearance tonight, since she and the hosts are good friends. We are not going to stay long."

"Oh, I understand. Your daughter must be so furious right now. She always told me how much she hated to catch a cold."

"You have no idea," Jasper answered with a slight shake of his head.

"But it isn't serious, is it?" Bella asked anxiously. She loved sweet, four year old Sophia, and she simply adored the fact that Sophia considered Bella her aunt.

"No," Alice said. "Besides this small fever, she is still her chirpy self."

"I am glad to hear that."

Alice and Jasper stayed only two hours, before they excused themselves and left to see how their little daughter was faring. Bella had lost sight of Rosalie a while ago and she tried not to worry about her. The last time she saw her sister, Rosalie had been dancing a quadrille with another young man.

When another hour passed, and she still didn't know where her sister was, Bella went to search for her. It was one of those rare occasions when she enjoyed her invisibility, because no one seemed to know why she was suddenly leaving her corner and walking around the ballroom.

Rosalie wasn't on the dance floor, nor was she on the balcony with some bloke. Bella realized that she might be with her mysterious man, and her stomach suddenly felt queasy. How could she be so irresponsible? What if someone saw them? And if she was with him, where were they? Surely, they hadn't gone in one of the rooms. Bella trusted her sister, but she didn't trust this mysterious man. What if he tried to take advantage of her?

She didn't know what to do. How could she find out where her sister was? She couldn't simply open every door in the house. Invisible or not, everyone would figure out that something was wrong, and that would bring unwanted attention toward her family.

She took a deep breath, telling herself that everything was going to be fine. Otherwise, she was going to make herself sick with worry. Rosalie was her little sister, and she was supposed to take care of her. Unlike their mother, who had chosen to leave London and forget that she had a family.

"Isabella, sweetheart, still sitting in the corner, I see," the dowager duchess of Hampshire said, her wrinkles accentuated by the powder on her face. Bella forced a smile and turned toward the old lady.

Behind one of the doors in the house, Rosalie was being kissed senseless by her mysterious man. Her fingers threaded through his soft hair. His arms wrapped around her small frame. Her tongue tangled with his. His groan matched hers.

There were only four candles lit in the room, casting a soft glow around them. The door was locked. The windows were closed and the draperies shut. The only sounds in the room were their ragged breaths and their occasional moans.

His lips trailed down her jaw and kissed her neck, finding a tender spot that made her sigh with pleasure. "We need to stop doing this," he whispered, his voice husky.

"Oh no, please, continue. I quite like what you are doing right now."

He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands. "I am not talking about this."

Rosalie reluctantly opened her eyes and looked at his serious face. Her knees were still wobbly from his passionate kisses, and she didn't think she was ready to break up with him right now. "Then, what are you talking about? Because we are wasting precious time, and someone might realize we are both missing."

He was quiet for a couple of seconds, just staring at her with his intense, bold gaze. Rosalie was growing impatient. She raised one of her eyebrows. When he still didn't say anything after a minute, she tried to press her lips to his, but he stopped her.

"Will you just tell me what's on your mind?" she asked, irritated.

"I love you, Rosalie. Marry me," he whispered.

Rosalie froze, with her eyebrows near her hairline. She would have never thought he would say those words to her. He was patiently waiting for her response, looking into her eyes.

Unfortunately, her first reaction was to burst into laughter. "You cannot be serious. I can't marry you. This is a short fling, meant to end sooner or later. Surely, you knew that."

She watched a shadow cross his features, and then his expression became unreadable. With a start, she realized that he was very serious about his confession and proposal. "We both knew that this wasn't meant to last. It was just for fun. It isn't like we talked about your future or mine. We simply kissed."

"I think you have made yourself very clear," he said sternly, turning around to leave. "Forget everything I said."

"Edward, please, be reasonable."

The sound of his name on her lips seemed to incense him, because he threw his hands in the air as he faced her again. "Reasonable? You knew how I felt about you," he almost screamed. "You knew from the beginning, and yet, you chose to give me hope that maybe you felt the same way about me. Do you need me to remind you that you were the one who started this?"

"Don't you dare blame me for this situation. I never even hinted at falling in love with you. You were the only one who assumed things that weren't true."

"Oh? So, this entire mess is my fault."

"I didn't say that. I don't think we are to blame for this. I guess we just got carried away by passion. I know I should have ended this fling before it got here, but you know how stressful these balls and events are. I needed a distraction." Realizing by the tormented expression on his face that she was only worsening the situation, she clamped her mouth shut.

"A distraction?" he whispered several beats later. "I was only a distraction to you?" He seemed to lose his temper for a second, but he quickly got his emotions under control. A muscle was ticking in his jaw, and his eyes were hard. "Glad I finally found out."

He looked at her in disdain and then turned his back on her.

Rosalie feared that he might slam the door on his way out, but he closed it softly, although she had the feeling that he was furious enough to punch a wall. Taking a deep, calming breath, she smoothed her dress and took care of her hair, in case it was disheveled. Then, she blew out the candles.

Shaking her head, she tried to pretend this never happened. Maybe she hadn't been exactly tactful in her rejection, but he had caught her off guard. How was she supposed to react when he dropped that confession in her lap?

She remembered Bella's words from earlier about breaking the man's heart and realized with a start that she had just done that. He looked hurt for a second, before his expression became unfathomable. Her brows furrowed in concern for a second, before she told herself that now was not the time to dwell on the situation.

Bella must be worried about her. Nervously smoothing her dress again, she counted to twenty, made sure no one would see her walking out of the room and then slowly closed the door behind her. She was ready to forget for a little while what happened between those dark, four walls, but as soon as she returned to the ballroom, something very unusual unsettled her, and she stopped in her tracks.

Edward was talking to her sister.


	2. Waltz with me

I own nothing.

Thank you so much for your reviews. I was a little anxious about the first chapter, if you were going to like it. Not everyone was pleased, but it's still the first chapter - things change as they go on.  
>The story is set in 1865 (the 'mom' word was a typo - sorry :D ). And it's not going to be a love triangle :)<br>Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Waltz with me<strong>

The first time Bella had been truly shocked was when her mother left. She was only seven years old, then, and Rosalie was barely five. She knew something was wrong when she saw their father wander around the house, pale and angry, ignoring his daughters' confused questions about their mother. Bella finally learnt the truth two days later from her father. In the beginning, she had refused to believe him, thinking that her mother would never leave them alone. But as the time passed, she realized with a sinking heart that it was all true. She had locked herself in her room for hours, crying herself to sleep and refusing to eat. Her father had tried to talk to her and soothe her, but Bella was heartbroken. Rosalie had been confused at first about their mother's leaving, but she had recovered more quickly than her sister. While Rosalie had learned to accept and forgive what their mother did, Bella couldn't. She had loved her too much.

Now was the second time something shocked her. Only a few minutes ago, Lord Cullen appeared in front of her. He officially introduced himself to her, while Bella could only stare wide-eyed at him, blinking like an utter idiot. Her heart was racing, her legs were trembling, and her palms were sweaty.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Why was Lord Cullen talking to her? He had never bothered to make her acquaintance before. Why the sudden change of heart?

"Excuse me, Miss, but are you feeling well?" His voice snapped her out of her reverie.

She cleared her throat, something a lady should never do in front of a gentleman, and stammered, "I am… I am alright, Milord." Fumbling with her skirts, she dipped into a curtsy. Her foot caught in her petticoat, and she almost fell down, but managed to regain her footing quickly. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. She was making an awful first impression.

"Miss Swan, Milord. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"It's always a pleasure to meet the beautiful Swan sisters," he whispered with a rakish smile.

Bella almost told him to repeat what he just said, but she bit her tongue before the words escaped her mouth. He considered her beautiful? Her chest felt very warm, all of a sudden. Her lips stretched into a wide smile, and she hoped that it was charming enough to impress him.

"T-thank you, my lord."

"I saw you standing here alone, and it seemed the perfect opportunity to finally introduce myself to you. I hope you don't find me too bold."

"Oh no. Not at all." She raked her mind for something else to say, but her thoughts seemed to have fled her. Biting the inside of her cheek, she opened her fan to cool herself. How long had she been waiting for this moment. Now that he was finally talking to her, she couldn't even think of an interesting subject to discuss with him.

"The ball seems to be a success," he said, throwing a casual glance around the ballroom.

"Yes, indeed. Lord Weber and his wife have always been known for their beautiful balls." Bella's hand tightened on her fan, thinking that he was searching for a way to escape, but he surprised her when he looked at her again and said, "Have you been to many of them?"

All of them, actually. And as pathetic as that sounded, she had always been watching him from afar, wondering if he would ever notice her.

"Yes, I have."

He had shared two or three dances with Rosalie over the years, but he hadn't once looked in Bella's direction, so she wasn't surprised when he simply nodded.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Miss Swan?"

"Yes, of course. It's a beautiful night."

He studied her for a second, making her more nervous than she already was. Then, he leaned toward her, and she tried not to gasp in surprise. It was already taking her a lot of effort to appear nonchalant, that his sudden proximity made her feel lightheaded.

With him being so close to her, she couldn't help taking in his features. His eyes were very green, mesmerizing in their intensity. His jaw was bold and strong, while his lips were full and almost swollen. She tried to keep her gaze away from those enticing lips and let her eyes fall to the wrinkled collar of his shirt.

"I don't believe you."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think you are enjoying yourself. Otherwise, why would you sit here, alone?"

Her cheeks flushed again, and she dropped her gaze to the floor in embarrassment. "Maybe I enjoy being alone," she whispered, knowing how stupid that sounded coupled with her previous reaction.

From the corner of her eye, she saw his hand rise toward her face. He seemed to think better about the gesture, because he returned his hand to his side. "You shouldn't feel uncomfortable. I think that's a smart decision. If I had to choose between being alone or smothered by eager mamas, I would definitely choose the former."

A giggle slipped through her lips as she raised her head to look at him. "I don't think that's relevant in my case."

"Well, not really, but at least, I made you smile." He winked at her, and Bella's stomach fluttered with anticipation.

Rosalie appeared next to her. "Bella."

Bella's shoulders fell in disappointment at the interruption, before she remembered that only five minutes ago, she had been very worried about her sister's disappearance.

"Rosalie, I believe you have already met Lord Cullen," Bella said. She wanted to ask her where she had disappeared earlier or why she looked like she had an upset stomach. But that had to wait, at least until they were alone.

Rosalie looked at the earl with a forced smile on her face. "Of course." She dropped into a graceful curtsy, while Lord Cullen inclined his head and said, "I am glad to see you here, Miss Rosalie."

The music for a waltz had just started up.

"Yes, well, nobody can throw a more glamorous ball than the Webers." Rosalie abruptly turned toward Bella. "I was wondering if we could possibly go home."

"Go home?" Bella blinked, confused. She threw a quick glance at the earl, who was watching them intently. She was the one who left these balls early, but now she wanted more than anything to stay. "But it's barely half past midnight. Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel a headache coming on. I would very much like to leave."

Bella sighed, "Alright. I will tell the footman to bring the carriage around." Before she could leave, though, she turned to Lord Cullen to apologize for their early departure, but he interrupted her.

"I am sorry to hear about your headache, Miss Rosalie, but I came here for a dance, and I won't let you leave without granting me this waltz."

Bella's heart sank, and she struggled not to let it show on her face. What did she expect? That he was finally interested in her? She felt foolish for letting herself hope that he wanted to talk to her.

"I am sorry, my lord, but I do not feel well enough to dance right now," Rosalie answered haughtily, grasping Bella's arm.

Lord Cullen frowned at Rosalie, while a devilish smile splayed across his face. "I wasn't talking to you."

Bella was too stunned to be suspicious about the sudden tension that had sprung between her sister and the earl.

"Will you grant me this waltz, milady?" Lord Cullen asked Bella with a slight bow, extending his gloved hand toward her.

Before she could answer him, Rosalie tugged on her arm. Bella turned to her sister and saw her desperate eyes, but she couldn't refuse the earl. She didn't know if he would ever ask her again for a dance, and she couldn't miss this opportunity. But she felt guilty for leaving her sister's side, especially if she was sick.

"I would like an answer now, Miss Swan, before the song ends."

Bella gave Rosalie a pleading look, before she turned toward him. "Yes, I will dance with you." Rosalie squeezed her arm and then, let it go, but she didn't say anything.

Lord Cullen grasped her hand, and they both walked toward the middle of the ballroom, where the other couples were dancing. Her heart was in her throat, and her knees were trembling. Then, he drew her in his arms. Their bodies weren't touching, but for Bella, it felt like they were. The sensation of being so close to a man, a man she was so attracted to, made her feel giddy. He was taller than her, and she had to tip her head back to look at him. She was so excited about the dance that her feet caught in the hem of her dress, and she stumbled.

"I am sorry," she whispered, self-conscious.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered back, staring at the top of her head.

He was an excellent dancer. His movements were fluid and graceful, but bold and masculine at the same time. His hand on her back was warm and strong, and his scent was making her dizzy with excitement. Her gaze went to his face again and watched that beautiful mouth smile down at her. She couldn't have imagined a more beautiful moment than this. If he never looked at her again after tonight, she would savor this night forever.

As the song neared its end, she slowly grew aware of the whispers around them.

"…heard he invited her…"

"…odd that her sister…"

"…do you think he is interested…"

The whispers upset her a little bit, but she refused to let them ruin her night. She smiled at the earl and enjoyed the feel of his broad shoulder beneath her palm. When the song ended, Lord Cullen took a step back and bowed to her.

"It was a pleasure to share this dance with you, Miss Swan. You are a wonderful dancer."

She curtsied. "I can say the same thing about you, my lord."

He nodded and without another word, he walked away, disappearing in the crowd. Bella watched him until she couldn't see him anymore and then went to her sister. She tried to ignore everyone's curious glances and gave them all a short smile as she walked past them. Even she was curious about the earl's sudden interest in her.

Rosalie was anxious when Bella finally reached her. "Can we go home now?"

As soon as they were seated in the carriage, Bella grabbed both of her sister's hands. "Can you believe I actually danced with an earl?"

Rosalie bit her lip. "I am happy for you." She turned her gaze toward the window. "I didn't know you liked Cullen this much. Why didn't you tell me?"

Bella shrugged. "I didn't think it was important."

"I am your sister, Bella. Everything about you is important to me."

"Well, you didn't want to tell me about your secret affair, so I guess we are even." Bella saw Rosalie flinch. "I was worried about you. You didn't tell me anything before you simply vanished. I was a step away from opening every door in the house. I assumed you were with this gentleman, if I can even call him that for treating you like this. Is that why you disappeared for two hours?"

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. The entire thing is over. We shouldn't spend more time thinking about it, and we sure as hell shouldn't talk about it."

Since Rose never cussed, Bella was taken aback. "But something obviously happened to upset you this much. Is that why you wanted to leave so desperately or were you really feeling ill?"

"I meant it when I said I don't want to talk about it. Please, Bella," Rose murmured, her eyes begging her to drop the subject.

"Alright."

For a couple of minutes, they didn't say anything. Bella looked out the window, taking her white gloves off. She dropped them in her lap, but her hands lingered on them, remembering how warm his hands were.

"Did the two of you argue?"

"Bella!"

"You cannot just act like this and expect me to keep my mouth shut. I am curious to know what put you in such a mood."

Rosalie glared at her sister. "He proposed to me, all right? He told me he loved me and that he wanted me to be his wife."

Bella wasn't shocked about the man's proposition. She was stunned by Rose's reaction to the proposal. "Oh. And here I was thinking that the man was an utter fool for not proposing to you." Seeing Rosalie's mortified expression, Bella realized what the real problem was. "You refused him. Why?"

"I don't love him. I never did. I thought we were just having fun. How was I supposed to know he would fall in love with me?"

"Now who is the fool?" Bella asked rhetorically, shaking her head at Rosalie's predicament. "You should have expected it, Rose. If you haven't noticed, every man in London wants your hand in marriage. What made you believe that he was the exception?"

That only made Rosalie sag in her seat. "I guess it was just wishful thinking."

Bella joined Rosalie on the bench and put her arm around her sister's small shoulders. "Ah, my dear sister. What am I going to do with you?"

xXx

Edward knew something was wrong as soon as he stepped inside his house and saw his housekeeper's anxious expression. Mrs. Sue Clearwater was wringing her hands and exchanging anxious glances with the butler. Edward gave Harry his coat and tugged on his tie.

"What happened?"

Mrs. Clearwater cleared her throat and leaned toward Edward. She whispered, "Your mother is in the study."

Edward froze. His hand stilled on his tie, and his breath slowed. "When did she arrive?"

"Three hours ago, but she never once left the study. She told everyone to leave her alone."

He gave the housekeeper a brisk nod, as he started toward his study.

The last thing he wanted right now was to confront his mother. It had been one of the worst nights of his life, and all he wanted was to slip into oblivion. His temples throbbed, and his chest ached. He pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping to alleviate his pounding headache, but he knew nothing would soothe his heart.

As soon as he entered his study, he saw his mother sprawled on the floor with an empty bottle of brandy in her hands. Her auburn hair was disheveled, and her clothes were torn and dirty. Her once smooth, delicate face had wrinkles now, and there were dark, deep circles under her eyes.

Edward swallowed hard at the sight of her. She had once been such a beautiful woman. Now, she was only a shadow of her former self.

He walked toward her and took the bottle from her hand. Then, he gently scooped her up in his arms and realized how frail and thin she really was. Edward carried her outside his study and walked toward the staircase, knowing that the servants were watching him.

Without glancing at either one of them, he said, "Warm some water and bring it to her old bedchamber. Also, bring a new change of clothes."

"Yes, my lord," a couple of maids answered.

Edward took her to her bedroom, down the hall from his, on the second floor. He pushed the door open with his elbow and gently placed his mother on the bed. She stirred in her sleep and mumbled something under her breath. Running his hand through his hair, Edward pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down. He knew his mother wouldn't want him this close to her, but she looked so sick that he was scared to leave her alone. Her breath was already too shallow, and her skin looked very pale.

"Edward," she sobbed in her sleep. "Why did you hate me so much?"

Edward realized she was dreaming about his father, who had been dead for almost five years. His father had never been close to his son, and Elizabeth Cullen always reminded Edward of the reason.

"I was enchanted, bewitched, my love," she continued to cry, her small frame quivering. "I never meant to sleep with him, Edward. Please, forgive me."

His real father was a stable boy, only twenty years old when Edward was born. Edward never saw him, never talked about him. He only knew that the earl had thrown the man on the streets when he first found out about his wife's deception. Edward didn't know what became of the man, or if he was still alive. The earl had claimed Edward as his son in front of everyone, but not in his heart. His mother had always blamed her son for her husband's estrangement. It grew worse when Edward's father died, and Elizabeth started drinking.

Ever since he was a little boy, he had tried to justify his parents' distant behavior toward him, but even now, at twenty eight, he still felt a pang in his chest when his mother threw him a look full of loathing.

Just like the one she was throwing him right now.

"Get away from me," Elizabeth hissed.

"Don't try to leave the bed. You need to rest," he murmured, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Take your hand off me." She tried to sound intimidating, but her voice was trembling.

Edward slowly retrieved his hand and placed it on his knee. "What are you doing here, mother? I specifically told you to stay in Hampshire. This trip was too tiring for you, and you need to be more careful about your health."

"Why do you care?" She coughed and tried to get off the bed, but Edward gently pushed her down between the pillows. "Besides, you left me alone, with that old, stupid woman while you were having the time of your life in London."

"That woman is well-educated and a very good nurse. I told you I was only going to spend a couple of months in London, and then, I was going to join you in Hampshire."

"Don't bother. I don't want you there."

Edward ignored her last comment and continued, "Since you are already here, I will send for the nurse and have you established here, in your old room."

"Who says I want to stay here? I just wanted to leave that rotten house and see what my son is doing in London that he forgot about his poor mother. And where is that bourbon? Bring me a glass of brandy."

"You should stop drinking."

Elizabeth glared at him.

The door opened. Three maids entered the bedchamber, every one of them carrying either linens, clothes or steaming water. Behind them were two footmen, who were carrying the tub inside. They placed it on the floor, under the window and let the maids continue their duties.

"I am not taking a bath," Edward's mother protested, but he knew she was too weak to fight with the maids.

"I will talk to you in the morning, mother," Edward said as he stood up. He almost leaned to kiss her forehead, but he stopped before she saw what he wanted to do. She wouldn't accept even that small kiss from him. So, he just turned his back on her and walked outside the door.

With a heavy sigh, he entered his bedchamber and closed the door behind him. He was tired. He had gone to the ball so optimistic, so happy with his decision to marry Rosalie, that he still couldn't grasp the fact that she had refused him. She laughed in his face. Obviously, his feelings meant nothing to her. He was such an idiot. Not even his mother and father could love him. What made him believe that Rosalie would?

He sat down on the edge of the bed, propping his elbows on his knees. He had wanted to make Rosalie jealous when he asked Isabella Swan to dance, but that had been a mistake. Her sister had seemed so eager to dance with him, that now he felt like a cad for taking advantage of her like that. With a long sigh, he poured himself a glass of brandy and closed his eyes.


	3. Scandal

I own nothing.

Thank you for your reviews and sorry for the delay.

* * *

><p><strong>Scandal<strong>

There was a knock on the door. Edward said, "Enter."

The butler appeared in the doorway. "You have a visitor, milord."

Edward and Emmett exchanged a confused look. "Who is it, Harry?"

Harry glanced at Emmett, then back at Edward. "The person doesn't want me to reveal her identity."

"Her?" Emmett raised one of his eyebrows, suddenly curious. With a sly grin, he turned to his friend. "Who might this woman be? Do I know her, Harry? Is she the wife of some unfortunate bloke?"

Edward glared at Emmett, before he looked at the butler. "Emmett is my friend, Harry. You can tell us who this woman is."

Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, milord, she is…" He hesitated, while both Edward and Emmett waited patiently for the man to talk. "Miss Rosalie Swan."

Emmett frowned, while Edward jumped to his feet. "What is she doing here?" Emmett asked tersely. "If someone finds out, Edward –"

"I know," Edward interrupted him. "Tell her to wait for me in the parlor."

Harry nodded and closed the door after him. Emmett looked at his friend, with a scowl on his face. Edward didn't need to hear what he had to say – he could guess what Emmett was thinking. "I seriously hope you are not going to do something stupid, Edward. And why did you agree to meet with her? You should have sent her on her merry way. She doesn't deserve your attention anymore, not after what she did to you."

"I didn't agree to meet with her, because I still hope that she has changed her mind about me. I'm just curious what she really wants. It's obvious she came here for a reason."

Emmett sighed and lifted his shoulders in defeat. "I see your mind is already made up. Go talk to her, then." He downed the last of his whiskey. "Then, come back and tell me everything."

Edward rolled his eyes in amusement and left his office. He hadn't lied to Emmett. He didn't know what Rosalie was doing here, so late in the afternoon. But mostly, he resented seeing her again after yesterday's disappointment.

She was facing the window, staring off into the distance. Edward closed the door loudly, waiting for her to turn around.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Edward," she greeted him with a short nod. She took a few steps toward him. "Why did you dance with my sister last night?" she asked directly, furrowing her brow.

Edward was taken aback by the question. "Why are you asking?"

"Bella is my sister, and I love her. I don't want to see her hurt. If this is some kind of ploy to get back at me for refusing your proposal, take your anger out on me. Leave my sister out of this. She doesn't deserve to have her hopes raised."

"That had been a mistake. I don't want to hurt your sister," he whispered.

"I hope you mean that."

She wanted to leave, but he was watching her so intently, he made her feel very uneasy and self-conscious.

"Did you ever care about me?" he whispered, his lips barely moving.

Surprised by the question, Rosalie fumbled for words. "What? I … I, of course I did."

"Did you care about me when you laughed in my face?"

"Edward, you caught me off guard. I wasn't prepared for your confession. I am sorry I hurt your feelings."

Edward almost laughed bitterly. Hurt his feelings? More like broke his heart.

"You should go. I am sure everyone is wondering where you are. You don't want them to find you here, without a chaperone. God forbid you will be forced to marry me."

"Edward –"

"Just leave, Rosalie," he insisted. "Don't make me throw you out."

She looked at him, troubled. She had known the man for four months and kissed him for two, but they had never really talked about anything important during their meetings. When he first asked her to join him on the balcony at one of the balls, she immediately accepted, because she was bored. Everyone seemed interested in her, but she wasn't interested in anyone. Edward was tall, handsome and smart, so Rosalie thought it would be a good idea to spend some time with him. She was the first one to kiss him on that balcony. She was the one to suggest an affair with him. Edward seemed content only to kiss her, and he never pushed her to do something she didn't want. Now, she realized that she had been stupid to think Edward would never fall in love with her. She had made a mistake and she didn't know how to fix it.

Without saying anything more, she walked past Edward. As she was walking toward the front door, she saw Lord McCarty standing in the doorway of the office, staring at her with a frown. She returned his stare as she got out of the house.

Edward stepped out of the parlor, and as he was walking toward his office, he met his friend's curious gaze. As soon as they closed the door behind them, Edward told Emmett everything Rosalie had said.

"I always thought her older sister was better than her. Rosalie Swan always seemed so shallow and self-absorbed. Isabella was more mature."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "If I remember correctly, you tried to court Isabella."

"Yes," Emmett admitted. "When she first made her debut, I asked her to dance with me a couple of times. She was beautiful, but she was so shy…" His lips stretched into a wide smile. "Nonetheless, I realized she wasn't interested in me, and that I was not ready to get married." He seemed to remember something, because he became serious. "Which reminds me… I don't want to say it, but I have to agree with Rosalie on this. Isabella Swan doesn't deserve to be taken advantage of. That was a stupid thing you did, Edward."

Edward sighed. "I know."

xXx

Bella closed her eyes in pain. Her temples were throbbing. She had had a headache since she arrived at the Tanners' ball, and she didn't know how to alleviate it. Both her father and her sister had joined their friends, but she had refused to accompany them. She could have told her father that she wasn't feeling well, but he would have insisted they go back home, and she didn't want to ruin his night.

Besides, he had shown a little interest in the dowager countess of Westhamp, Victoria Sherlay. It would be a shame if they had to leave before he had a chance to talk to her.

Bella looked around the ballroom and saw Rosalie laughing with Lord Crowley. The poor man seemed infatuated with her, but surprisingly, so did Rosalie. For a second, Bella wondered if he was the mysterious man, when someone startled her.

"Miss Swan."

She turned around and saw Lord McCarty smiling down at her. She smiled back. "Lord McCarty. It's such a pleasure to see you."

"Likewise. I saw you arrive earlier and wondered what you have been doing lately."

"Oh, not much. My father came back from France two days ago, and I have been trying to teach him a few words in English," she jested, smiling again when he chuckled.

"That must have been a burden."

"Yes, it was."

Emmett looked over her shoulder and frowned at someone. When he returned his gaze to her, his smile was a little troubled. "Save me a dance?"

"Of course," Bella whispered, unsure. She followed him with her gaze, wondering what made him leave so soon. He was walking toward his father, who seemed a little intoxicated and was already drawing attention. She saw Lord McCarty taking his father out on the balcony. Bella shook her head sympathetically.

She took a sip of her cold drink. She wanted a few moments of silence. Leaving her glass on the closest table, she walked toward the drawing room. The room was bathed in darkness, except for the weak moonlight that streamed in the window. She sat down on the sofa and closed her eyes, enjoying the silence. She didn't want to spend too much time in this room, in case Lord McCarty wanted to claim his dance.

She realized she hadn't seen Lord Cullen arrive at the ball. She heard that he was leaving London tomorrow morning, taking his mother back to Hampshire. She wasn't going to see him again until next season. Hopefully, her infatuation with him would end until then.

The door to the balcony opened, and Bella gasped in surprise. She hadn't expected anyone to be in here. She was even more surprised to see the earl enter the drawing room.

"Lord Cullen," she exclaimed. "I didn't know you were in here. I thought the room was empty."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Miss Swan. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just wanted some quiet."

He nodded contemplatively. "I understand. I came here for the same reason. I just wanted to be alone."

Bella gestured toward the door. "I think I should go. I didn't…"

He seemed to realize what he had said, because he looked bashful. "No, I didn't mean it like that. Stay. I was leaving anyway."

Her traitorous heart almost believed for a fraction of a second that he was asking her to stay with him, before she realized that it wasn't even proper.

"Besides, if anyone finds us in here, alone…" he trailed off.

Bella nodded, with a shy smile. "Oh, of course. You are right. God knows what people will think."

He was walking toward the door when the question flew out of her mouth. "Are you leaving tomorrow?" She hadn't really meant to ask him that, but now that she did, she wanted to hear his answer.

He stopped and looked down at her. He didn't ask her how she knew that piece of information, because it was futile. Everyone knew he was leaving London before the end of the season. "Yes, I am."

Bella tried not to let the disappointment she was feeling show on her face. Even though she already knew he was leaving, hearing him confirm the rumors was disappointing. "Well, then I hope you have a good trip, although I am sure you will be missed around here."

_By whom?_ he thought. His eyes met hers. He stared at her for a couple of seconds, not knowing what to say to her, without hurting her feelings. Even though she was trying to seem nonchalant and casual, her smile was a little sad and her brown, warm eyes inviting. She was a beautiful girl, who deserved someone that could reciprocate her feelings. "I…"

Unfortunately, the spell was broken when someone opened the door, and they both sprang away from each other.

"Oh my God," someone cried out from the doorway.

Bella turned around to see the duchess of Hampshire, also known for her tendency to gossip. She looked at the earl, but his expression wasn't betraying anything. Realizing their predicament, she swallowed hard and tried to smile at the duchess, but she was too shocked to react. The old woman was staring at them, wide-eyed, with her hand on her chest.

"Your Grace," Edward said, with a short nod. The poor woman fainted.

xXx

"I can't believe you did this. What the hell were you thinking?" Rosalie almost yelled at Bella, as they were going back home.

By the time the duchess awoke, everyone else knew she had been alone with the earl in the drawing room. The women had looked at her, shocked, while the men had seemed merely surprised. While Bella had managed to ignore their reactions, she couldn't ignore Rosalie's and her father's. Rosalie had been so furious when she first found out, that Bella was impressed Rose hadn't yelled at her in front of everyone. Her father had somehow managed to remain calm.

She didn't know where Edward went after he helped her with the duchess. He had tried to salvage the situation, but there was nothing he could say that would convince the duchess she hadn't just seen them together.

"Rosalie, language," Charlie scolded her. He looked at Bella. "But she is right. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I didn't want this to happen, but –"

"Oh, really? You didn't want this to happen? Then how-"

"Rosalie," Charlie interrupted his furious daughter. "I understand why you are so angry with your sister, but you might want to keep your voice down."

"Do you even realize what she had just done?" Rosalie hissed, glaring at Bella. "You ruined your reputation. Everyone knows you were alone with the earl. Do you have any idea what that means?"

"That I have engaged in scandalous behavior?" Bella asked sarcastically. How dare Rosalie lecture her about her behavior, when she had been doing the same thing?

"How can you be so blasé about this?"

"Girls! We will talk about this when we get home."

Bella and Rosalie shared a dirty look, before Bella turned her head and looked out the window. She felt oddly calm. Maybe she was in shock that her perfect, untainted reputation had been ruined, something she hadn't thought possible.

As soon as they got home, Bella got out of the carriage and ran inside, followed by Rosalie. Both the butler and the housekeeper were surprised to see the girls home so early, and they definitely knew something was wrong the moment they saw Lord Swan's expression.

Bella gave Michael her cloak and walked toward the stairs, when her father said, "We need to talk, Bella."

Bella simply nodded, although she was conscious of everyone staring at her. She hadn't done anything wrong, yet everyone treated her like she had just killed the queen. Feeling unfairly blamed, she followed her father in his office, knowing Rosalie was right behind her. Her sister closed the door behind them, and they both turned toward her. Bella felt cornered.

"I didn't do anything. _We _didn't do anything," Bella defended herself. "I just wanted to be alone for a few moments, and I didn't know that the earl was going to be in there."

"What is done is done," Charlie interrupted her, shaking his head in contrition. "Whether you met by accident or it was deliberate, it doesn't matter anymore. Everyone knows you were alone in that room, and their imagination is running rampant."

Seeing that look in his eyes, Bella suddenly knew what he was thinking about. "Maybe I can -"

"There is no maybe. Don't you understand, Bella? The duchess of Hampshire saw you together." He took a step toward her, his eyes kind and sympathetic. "You are my daughter, and I want what's best for you. In order to restore your reputation, you have to marry Lord Cullen."

An hour later, Bella was staring out the window, unable to sleep. She didn't know how she felt. She wasn't gullible enough to think that Lord Cullen was in love with her or that he was even going to propose to her now that her reputation was compromised. She didn't even know if she wanted him to. She had always wanted to marry out of love, not because she had to.

Someone knocked on the door. Before Bella could say anything, Rosalie opened the door and walked inside.

"I couldn't sleep, either," Rosalie whispered sheepishly.

Bella showed her the chair next to her, telling Rosalie to sit down. "What do you want?"

Rosalie wrung her hands in her lap, laced and unlaced her fingers. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"I don't understand why you reacted like that. You know me. You know I would have told you if I had agreed to meet with him."

"I know, and I am so sorry." Rosalie stood up and nervously ran a hand through her long hair. "I just … I didn't know what to say when I heard you were found together. I thought that maybe he convinced you to dally with him, because he wants to–" She stopped suddenly, looking at Bella with wide, fearful eyes.

Confused by her expression, Bella frowned. "Because he wants to what?" She slowly stood up, starting to feel a little apprehensive.

"I didn't come here because I couldn't sleep. I mean, yes, but that's only because something has been bothering me, ever since we came home tonight." Rosalie turned toward her sister. "I don't know how to tell you this."

"How about you just say it already? You are making me nervous."

"Alright," Rosalie whispered, biting the inside of her cheek. Her palms were sweaty, and her heart was racing. "The man I had had an affair with… That man was Edward Cullen."


	4. Complications

I own nothing.

Thank you so much for your reviews. :) Kisses to everyone.  
>One of my readers, fallingsnow87, made a wonderful banner for my story, and I would like to share it with you. You can see it as this story new cover image.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Complications<strong>

Rosalie watched nervously as Bella's expression slowly turned from confused to hurt. She swallowed hard and took a step toward her sister.

Bella backed away and whispered, "What?"

"I am so sorry. I know I should have told you sooner, but I was afraid of your reaction. When you told me that you liked Cullen, everything changed. And then, you were caught together, and I knew I couldn't keep this a secret anymore."

Bella struggled to comprehend what Rosalie was telling her. "Edward Cullen is the man who proposed to you and told you that he is in love with you." Seeing the guilt on Rosalie's face, Bella felt all her hopes crumbling to dust. "On the night he asked me to dance with him."

Her heart broke when she realized that the dance had meant nothing to him, when it had meant everything to her. She blinked quickly, turning around. He had used her, and she had been stupid enough to think that he liked her.

"He asked me to dance with him, right after you refused his proposal," she realized. "He used me to make you jealous, and you didn't say anything." She quickly turned toward Rosalie, her eyes already filling with tears of anger and hurt. "When I told you that I liked him, why didn't you tell me the truth? Why did you let me get my hopes up?"

Rosalie's bottom lip trembled. "You were so excited that I didn't want to ruin your happiness."

Bella laughed humorlessly, throwing her hands in the air. "Now, I am supposed to marry my sister's lover. How is that going to make me happy?"

"I know," Rosalie whispered, her voice shaking. "I didn't want this to happen."

Bella looked at her sister, not knowing what to say anymore. "I want to be alone."

Rosalie opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it immediately. Pursing her lips, she nodded twice and left the room. As soon as the door closed, two tears rolled down Bella's cheeks.

The next thing she knew, it was morning, and her maid was shaking her awake. "Miss Swan? Bella, you have a visitor."

Bella slowly opened her eyes and looked at Irina. From the maid's baffled expression, Bella realized she looked like hell. Her eyes were probably red and puffy, and her mouth felt dry. She must have cried herself to sleep.

"A visitor?" she croaked, sitting up.

"Are you alright?" the maid asked, concerned.

"I feel wonderful," Bella answered absentmindedly. "What were you saying about this visitor?"

Irina didn't seem convinced by her response. "Well, he is talking to your father right now. Lord Swan asked me to wake you up."

"He?" Bella didn't need to ask Irina who she was talking about. She already knew.

"Lord Cullen," Irina answered, taking a purple, beautiful dress out of the wardrobe. "He arrived only ten minutes ago and asked to see your father." Irina raised her eyebrows, curious, when she saw Bella's grim expression. "I suppose that is a good sign, isn't it? I thought you were going to be more excited about it."

Bella pushed the covers away. "I don't have a reason to be excited."

Fifteen minutes later, Bella was descending the stairs, her steps growing slower and slower as she was approaching the office. She didn't want to face Edward. She didn't want to talk to him. But first of all, she didn't want to marry him. Unfortunately, she didn't think she had a choice.

She slowly walked toward the office and stopped as soon as her hand touched the doorknob. Her heart was hammering inside her chest. She could hear their voices through the door. Taking a deep breath for courage, she opened the door and walked inside.

Edward and her father turned around and looked at her. They both stood up to greet her, but Bella simply nodded and sat down on the couch. She hated the fact that her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. She didn't want to feel anything for him.

"Bella, I suppose you know why I summoned you here," Charlie said.

"Yes, I do," she said shortly.

"Nonetheless, I would like to ask you," Edward said as he walked toward her.

Bella clenched her teeth, looking down at her feet. She wasn't expecting him to kneel in front of her, but he did. This time, she didn't have a choice. She met his gaze, and everything Rosalie had told her the other night popped in her head. He didn't love her. He loved Rosalie. He wanted to marry Rosalie, not her. Her hands were trembling, and she hid them in the folds of her dress.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" His green eyes were serious, although his lips were slightly curved into a smile.

Bella looked into his eyes and whispered, "No."

Edward seemed surprised by her response, but Charlie was the first one to react. "What? Bella, you realize you don't–"

She interrupted her father, still looking at Edward. "No, I don't want to marry you, but I don't have a choice. It doesn't matter what my answer is going to be. My fate has already been sealed. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to leave."

Edward slowly stood up. "Lord Swan, do you mind leaving us alone for a few minutes?"

Bella stiffened. She especially didn't want to be alone with him.

Charlie was silent for a few seconds before he finally answered, a little reluctantly, "Not at all."

They both waited for her father to leave the room. Bella dropped his gaze and walked toward the window, folding her arms across her chest. She could feel Edward behind her, but she didn't turn around.

"You know," he whispered a minute later.

She swallowed hard. "Unfortunately for you."

Edward noticed her rigid shoulders and the way she held herself. Rosalie must have told her the truth. He couldn't blame her. After all, Bella was her sister. He also couldn't blame Bella for refusing to marry him. Still, it made the entire situation even more complicated that it already was. Bella was going to be his wife, even though he had never thought about that possibility.

He took a step toward her, trying to gauge her reaction.

She didn't say anything, although her shoulders hunched a little. He continued, "I know this is … odd, for the both of us, but we can make this work."

She suddenly turned around, her eyes ablaze with anger. "Make this work? How do you suggest we do that? Pretend we are a happy couple, madly in love with each other when we both know that you love Rosalie?" Tears stung the back of her eyes, and a lump formed in her throat. "Or were you going to do that anyway, because you want to make her jealous?"

He froze, seeing the hurt on her face. Her eyes were sparkling with tears, and her bottom lip was trembling. He wanted to replace that sadness he saw in her eyes, but he couldn't. He had already hurt her too much.

"I don't think it's going to matter if I tell you how sorry I am," he said.

Bella looked at him, not knowing what to think anymore. Even though he felt sorry, how was that going to make this situation any better? He would still love Rosalie, and Bella would still love him.

"I have to go," she whispered, anxious to get out of the room. She could barely hold back her tears, and the last thing she wanted was to cry in front of him.

"Bella…" he trailed off as his hand gently caught her elbow.

She swiftly shook his hand off. "Don't…" she gasped at first, startled by his touch and then continued, more calmly, "touch me. I told you, it doesn't matter. I said I was going to marry you, and you can talk to my father about the wedding. I don't care."

Edward watched her slam the door shut. He rubbed his face with his hands. How did this happen? How did he get engaged to Rosalie's sister in less than twenty four hours? What kind of marriage were they going to have? She obviously hated him for his deception, and with good reason. She could barely stay in the same room with him. How were they going to live as husband and wife? How were they going to share a bed? Everything seemed so muddled.

He wished he could go back in time and stop himself from ever getting involved with Rosalie.

"What happened?" Charlie Swan walked inside, his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Nothing," Edward answered.

"That didn't sound like nothing," Charlie pointed out. "Besides, I thought I saw Bella crying. Did you say something hurtful to her?"

Edward felt like the villain again, and hearing that Bella had left the office crying, he probably was. But he wasn't going to tell Charlie the truth.

"No, of course not. She is just upset with this wedding. I am sure she would have preferred a husband of her own choosing."

Charlie sighed. "I know, but now, it's too late." He sat down at his office and clasped his hands together on top of the desk. "This wedding is going to happen, and I would prefer it sooner rather than later."

One hour later, Edward was shaking Charlie's hand. They decided that the wedding would take place in a week, and that it would be a small ceremony, with friends only. Edward hadn't really been that enthusiastic about it, especially knowing that he had only one week to get accustomed to the idea of being Bella's husband.

He walked out of the office and saw Rosalie descending the stairs. They both stopped for a second to look at each other. He saw her take a deep breath, before she descended the rest of the stairs and came toward him.

"You told Bella," he said.

"She deserved to know," Rosalie answered immediately, clearing her throat uncomfortably. "I knew you would do the honorable thing and ask her to marry you. I couldn't let her accept your proposal without knowing what she was getting herself into."

He nodded. "I understand. Where is she right now?"

Rosalie looked down at her feet. "She is in her room. I tried to talk to her, but she doesn't want to see me. I know _you_ talked to her. What did she say?"

"She looked hurt and angry," Edward whispered, watching Rosalie flinch. "She accepted my proposal, but she made it very clear that she would never be happy as my wife."

Laughing bitterly, Rosalie said, "I told you not to hurt her. Ironically, I was the one who broke her heart."

"We are both to blame," Edward countered. "We should have never gotten together. Maybe this scandal wouldn't have happened. But then, again, maybe it would have happened anyway. We don't know that. But what I do know is that I want to make this marriage work, even if it takes years to convince Bella of that."

Without saying anything more, he turned around and started toward the front door. He didn't look behind at Rosalie. She was a closed chapter of his life, and that was never going to change. He walked outside and toward his carriage, but before he got in, he stopped and looked at the house.

Bella was watching him from her room, her face unsmiling. As soon as their eyes met, she quickly dropped the curtain and disappeared from his view.

In her room, Bella heavily sat down on the bed and buried her face in her hands.

Someone knocked on her door.

"Leave me alone, Rosalie," she said curtly.

"Does that apply to me, too?" Her father opened the door and looked at her inquisitively.

"Oh, father. Come on in." Bella tried not to look as upset as she felt. With a weak smile on her face, she stood up.

"Why don't you want to talk to Rosalie? And first of all, why didn't you want to talk to the earl? What really happened between the three of you?" Charlie walked toward her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing," Bella answered quickly. "Don't worry about it. Everything is fine. Why did you want to talk to me?"

Charlie didn't seem convinced. It was obvious he was still curious about it, but he decided to ask later. He had come to see Bella for another reason.

"I came to tell you about the wedding. Since everyone is already talking about the two of you, we decided to have the wedding next week."

Bella froze. "Next week? But that is so … soon."

Charlie smiled, a little melancholy. "I know, sweetheart, but it's for the best. I don't want you to feel ashamed to go out in public for something you didn't do, because yes, I trust you. If you say nothing happened between the two of you last night, I believe you. But even though I believe you, your reputation will still be tarnished."

"A quick wedding is not going to change anything. It will be proof that something really happened, and they will be waiting to see my baby bump."

Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose with the tip of his fingers. "What do you really want, Bella? Postpone the wedding? Fine, we will postpone the wedding. But whether you marry him now or in two months, everyone will still be talking about you. It doesn't matter when you marry him. The only difference is that if you marry him now, everyone will be forced to show you the respect you deserve as the new countess of Melburn."

Bella knew he was right, but it didn't make the situation any easier. Overwhelmed, she threw her arms around her father and buried her face in his chest. "You are right. I will marry him next week."

To her dismay, the week passed entirely too quickly. She had been trying to avoid both her sister and her fiancée, helping with the wedding preparations. Edward had come to see her twice, but she had refused to spend more than ten minutes in his company. It still hurt to see him, mostly because Bella was still picturing her sister in his arms, kissing passionately. At first, Rosalie had decided to give Bella some space, but now, it was obvious she was starting to lose patience with her.

The next thing she knew, it was her wedding day, and she completely dreaded it.


	5. I don't

I own nothing.

Thank you so much for your reviews. Sorry for taking so long to update. I try to write a little every day, but there are days when I have no idea how to continue, so I take a break. :D Hope you like this chapter. Love you!

* * *

><p><strong>I don't<strong>

"Are you ready?" Edward asked his mother as he entered her bedchamber.

Elizabeth was sitting on the edge of her bed, wearing a beautiful, green dress. Her hair was made up in dozens of braids, auburn tendrils framing her face, and her skin had a pink tinge to it. Edward had been careful to hide every bottle of alcohol in the house, and although his mother didn't appreciate the gesture, he felt happy to see her sober.

"Mother?"

Elizabeth dropped the brush she was holding on the bed and stood up. "I changed my mind. I am not going."

Edward tried not to let the disappointment he was feeling show on his face. "I want you to be there. It's my wedding day, and I want you by my side."

She avoided his gaze, pretending to look out the window. "I don't see how my presence there will make a difference."

"It will make a difference to me." Edward walked toward her and put his hand on her shoulder, hoping she would not flinch away from him. He could see that she was trying to be indifferent, but her eyes were telling another story. She seemed conflicted, vulnerable. "I know you haven't gone out in public in years, and you are afraid, but you don't have to. You have to show everyone that –"

She shook his hand off. "I am not afraid of anyone. I simply don't understand why I have to be there. You can marry that girl without my assistance."

Edward let his hand fall to his side. When his mother told him that she was going to attend the wedding, he had been so relieved and pleased. He had been starting to hope that their relationship would improve, and they would grow closer. Obviously, he should have known that was not going to happen.

"This is the first thing I have asked of you in years. Why is it so hard for you to do one thing for me?" He saw her shoulders stiffen, and her lips thinned. Taking a deep breath, he turned his back on her and started toward the door. "I need to be at the church in ten minutes."

Bella also had to be at the church in ten minutes, but she could barely leave her own room. Her white dress was suffocating her, and her legs were trembling. Just the thought of walking down the aisle made her feel lightheaded. She had barely slept last night, and the dark circles beneath her eyes were proof of that.

Knowing that both her father and Rosalie were waiting for her downstairs, she tried to take a deep breath. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible because of the corset. Balling her hands into fists, she smoothed her hair and opened the door. She could hear murmurs downstairs. They must be growing impatient with her.

As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs, Charlie turned around and saw her for the first time in her white dress. "Bella, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you," she whispered, a little uncomfortable.

"You really do," Rosalie added sheepishly, and Bella gave her a small smile. Rosalie smiled back.

"You will receive more compliments from me once we get in the carriage. We should have left five minutes ago. We are going to be late," Charlie said, gently grabbing Bella's elbow and leading her out of the house. Bella used her father's hand like a clutch, leaning into him.

"I don't mind," Bella murmured, but Charlie only squeezed her arm, helping her and Rosalie into the carriage. Bella sat opposite from her sister and next to her father.

"I know you are worried, but do not forget that I am going to be there and support you," Charlie encouraged her, grabbing her cold hand. "You didn't have enough time to prepare for this wedding, but I know Edward is a gentleman, and he will be patient and gentle with you." He paused. "You just have to … trust him."

Bella narrowed her eyes at her father. His face was red, and he seemed uncomfortable. "What exactly are we talking about right now?"

He chuckled awkwardly. "Nothing, dear. Do not fret. Everything will be fine."

"I think you just made me more nervous."

The carriage stopped in front of the church. Bella looked at her sister and swallowed hard. Rosalie gave her an encouraging smile that did nothing to soothe her fears. Bella grabbed Charlie's hand as he helped her out of the carriage. Before she looked up, she already knew from the sudden silence around them that the entire town was there. Everyone was staring at her, some of them smiling, the others not even trying to hide their curiosity. These were the people who hadn't been invited to the wedding, but had decided to come anyway.

Holding onto Charlie's arm, she walked toward the front doors of the church. Two men opened the doors, and then, everyone turned in their seats to look at her. She stopped breathing, suddenly petrified.

"Smile, Bella. You look like you are going to faint," Charlie whispered to her.

"I feel like I am going to," she whispered back, pasting a smile on her face.

"Wait until you get married," he jested, hoping to see a genuine smile on her lips. She chuckled weakly and took a step forward.

As she walked down the aisle, she couldn't help looking around. She saw Alice and Jasper smiling encouragingly at her. Alice waved at her, silently telling her that she adored the dress. Little Sophia was sitting next to Alice, and she squealed when she saw Bella.

She finally looked at her fiancée. Edward was standing at the altar, staring at her. She met his intense gaze, and her pulse quickened. In less than an hour, they were going to be husband and wife, and she knew nothing about the man.

After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the altar. Charlie placed Bella's hand into Edward's and whispered, "Take care of her."

Edward nodded, and then turned his attention to Bella. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she murmured, turning toward the priest.

Although his expression didn't betray his thoughts, she realized he was as nervous as she was. His hand was clammy and a little cold, and he was slowly tapping his foot against the floor. That made her feel a little better, knowing that she was not the only one anxious about this wedding.

After the ceremony, they were all supposed to go to Edward's house for the ball thrown in their honor. _She _was supposed to live with Edward. The thought sent shivers down her spine. Her clothes had already been packed and delivered to his house. It had felt so strange to see her wardrobe empty and her room stripped of all her belongings, knowing that from now on, she would spend her nights with her husband. She didn't even know what that really meant, but everyone blushed whenever she asked them. Was she going to find out tonight? Did she really want to find out?

"Isabella?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and realized that everyone was looking at her.

Blushing furiously, she asked, "Excuse me?"

The man sighed. "I will ask again. Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take this man who now holds your hand, to be your true and wedded husband; and do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses to love, cherish, honor and protect him, to forsake all others for his sake; to cleave unto him and him only, and him forever until death shall part you?"

Isabella unconsciously squeezed Edward's hand, but he didn't say anything if it hurt. He simply looked down at her with an unreadable expression. She wet her lips and looked over her shoulder at Rosalie. Her sister seemed anxious about Bella's silence – like everyone else inside the church.

Even though she wanted to say _I don't_, she couldn't. The irony of the situation suddenly hit her, and she almost laughed. She had been dreaming about this moment – wishing that Edward would fall in love with her and marry her. Now, that is was finally happening, all she wanted to do was run and never look back.

Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "I do."

She thought she heard the entire crowd sigh with relief.

After the father gave his blessing, Edward and Bella turned around and faced the crowd as husband and wife. Everyone rushed forward to congratulate them. He held Bella's hand as he smiled and nodded at the others, accepting their good-wishes. Bella smiled at everyone, her voice soft as she talked to them.

Then, Rosalie appeared in front of them, and they both stopped talking. "I just wanted to congratulate you," she said, with a self-conscious smile. "It was such a beautiful wedding," she added a second later.

Edward cleared his throat. "Of course. Thank you."

"Congratulations," Emmett broke the tension, slapping his friend on the back and leaning down to kiss Bella's hand. Edward gave him a grateful look. "It was, indeed, such a beautiful wedding, but only because of Miss Isabella. You truly look stunning in this dress."

Bella realized what he was trying to do and chuckled. "Thank you so much, Lord McCarty."

"My pleasure." He turned to Rosalie, offering her his arm. "I was just leaving for the ball. Would you like to join me?" He gave her a pointed look, daring her to refuse.

Realizing that there were other people watching them, Rosalie said, "Of course."

Bella saw Rosalie's blank expression, but her sister didn't protest – not in front of the others. She gracefully accepted Emmett's arm, and they both walked outside.

Edward sighed, relieved. He was shaking Lord Jasper's hand when he saw a familiar face at the entrance of the church. The person turned around to look at him, before she quickly disappeared. He allowed a small smile to curve his lips. It seemed that his mother had decided to come to the wedding, after all.

xXx

The ball was a success. Everyone was laughing and dancing. The men were taking turns to dance with the bride. Halfway through the ball, Bella had lost count of the men she had danced with. But even if she had danced with every other man at the ball, she had yet to dance with her husband. Her husband… It felt so strange to refer to Edward Cullen as her husband. With a sigh, she leaned against the wall, looking for him.

"Bella."

It seemed that he found her.

"Oh," she gasped, startled by his sudden appearance. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Because you have been avoiding me the entire night," he said, leaning against the wall next to her.

"Have I?" She looked around, searching for someone to greet. He was standing so close to her, she could almost feel his body heat.

"And you are doing it right now. Looking around, pretending that I am not standing right next to you."

"I am talking to you now, so I am not technically avoiding you," she mumbled, biting the inside of her cheek.

He frowned. "I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here to ask you to dance with me." When he saw her reluctant expression, he continued, "Everyone is getting suspicious. You have danced with every other man here, besides the man you married. They are starting to think something is wrong."

She whispered, "And isn't there?"

"I know you don't like me, and with good reason." He pushed away from the wall and walked in front of her, titling her head up. "Bella, all I ask for is one dance, as husband and wife. I don't want to give them a reason to talk behind our backs."

Bella looked at him suspiciously. "Do you care more about your reputation or mine?"

"Do not be ridiculous. I never cared about mine." With a smile, he raised his eyebrows and offered his hand to her, hoping she would take it. She seemed hesitant. "Just one dance."

She slowly put her hand into his. "Alright, I will dance with you."

He squeezed her hand, and they both walked toward the middle of the ballroom. His arm slipped around her waist and brought her closer to him. Her breath hitched. She could see everyone staring at them. Edward had been right. They had been wondering why they hadn't danced together yet. She tried not to look as nervous as she felt.

"I need to tell you something," he whispered, a few seconds later.

Bella looked up at him. "About what?"

"I was supposed to take my mother back to Hampshire a week ago," he started, a little hesitantly.

She realized she hadn't seen his mother yet. "Yes, I know. Why are you telling me this now?"

He sighed, his warm breath fanning over her lips. "I have been trying to tell you the entire week, but you wouldn't let me. Her health is deteriorating. She doesn't want to stay in London, and I can't let her go to Hampshire alone."

Her brow furrowed. "When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible."

She looked over his shoulder, considering his words. He wanted to leave London as soon as possible, and she was to go with him. She didn't like London very much, but her family was here. She also couldn't blame him for taking care of his mother.

"We don't have to leave tomorrow," he continued. "I told you, because you are my wife, and you deserved to know."

Hearing him call her _his wife_ made her blush. It made this surreal situation seem more real. She met his gaze, before she let her eyes drop to the collar of his stark white shirt. "I will think about it."

"Mind if I steal the bride for a minute?" Charlie asked, grinning at the couple.

Rosalie was looking at her sister and father dancing together, when Lord McCarty appeared next to her. She quickly looked at him, before she looked back at her father. "Do you have something to tell me, or are you here to gloat?"

He pretended to be shocked. "To gloat? Gloat about what?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "Back at the church, when you made me feel like a fool in front of my sister and her husband."

Emmett took a sip of his drink and looked at her over the rim of his glass. "I only did what I thought was right. You were making them feel uncomfortable. Everyone noticed that. I had to take you out of there."

She pursed her lips, pretending that what he said didn't hurt. It seemed that she wasn't convincing, because he said, "I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but you know it's true. Just give them some time."

Even though she didn't want to agree with him, she knew he was right. She had seen the discomfort on her sister's face. "I never wanted to hurt them," she confessed, her voice barely a whisper.

Emmett had turned around to leave, but he seemed to have heard her, because he looked back. "I know. It's human nature to make mistakes. You just have to fix them."

The ball continued for four more hours. Bella was starting to feel very tired and anxious. Every woman she had talked to in the last hour had seemed giddy with excitement about her wedding night, talking about how wonderful or nerve-wrecking theirs had been. She had tried to ask them what was supposed to happen tonight, but they had all been giggling and laughing, half intoxicated. Some of the women had been very intoxicated, and Bella had overhead them talking about her sudden marriage to Edward.

Now, the entire house was empty and silent. The guests had left half an hour ago. A servant had shown Bella her room, and now, she was waiting for Irina to help her with the dress. She looked at the connecting door that led to Edward's room. She didn't know if he was inside. The room seemed quiet.

The other door opened, and Irina walked inside. "Irina, I have been waiting for you."

"I am right here," the maid answered with a mischievous smile. She walked behind Bella and helped her with the buttons on her back. "This is the night. Are you nervous?"

"Can anyone tell me what is supposed to happen tonight?"

Irina seemed surprised that Bella didn't know. After she quickly opened the buttons of the dress, she walked around Bella and stopped in front of her. "You don't know." Bella shook her head in consternation. "Oh."

"You obviously do, so tell me. Everyone keeps talking about it, without actually telling me anything. It makes me very nervous. So, tell me."

Irina blushed, avoiding Bella's gaze. "Well, I don't know if it's my place to tell you. I suppose Lord Cullen will when –"

"Irina, please," Bella sighed.

"Alright." The maid took Bella's dress off as she talked. "On your wedding night, the husband and wife … sleep together."

"Sleep together, as in sleep next to each other?"

"No, as in sleep … _together,_" Irina countered, emphasizing the last word. Seeing Bella's confused expression, she grimaced. "Fine, I will be more blunt. You two will get naked and be intimate."

Bella's eyes widened. "Naked?" she squeaked, but Irina was still talking.

"It's not always pleasant the first time, but it gets better. You will like it." Irina winked at Bella.

"Wait a second. What do you mean we will be naked and intimate? What does intimate mean?"

"Seriously? Didn't your father talk to you about this?" Irina asked, starting to feel self-conscious.

Bella gave her a scathing look. "If he did, why would I ask you?"

Irina took the wedding dress and put the dress into the wardrobe. "Intimate means… He will make love to you. If he is a considerate and passionate lover – as I think he is – he will kiss you and hold you and arouse you, making the experience wonderful for you. You don't have to think about it; you just have to feel everything, and you will know what to do."

Bella still had so many questions, but there wasn't any more time. Edward knocked on the connecting door.

Blushing, she looked down at her scanty nightgown and asked, "Can I refuse if I don't want to be intimate with him?"

Irina seemed troubled. "I don't know. Ask him."

Edward opened the door. "I hope I don't interrupt anything." His gaze went to Bella and traveled down her body, before he looked at Irina.

"Not at all. I was just leaving." Irina nodded at Edward, smiled at Bella and walked out of the room.

Edward could tell she was nervous. Her head was bowed, and her cheeks were pink. He walked toward Bella and titled her head up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course I am. Are you?" she stuttered.

He nodded, almost smiling at her. She was so different from her sister. Rosalie would have rolled her eyes at the awkwardness and thrown her arms around his neck. But Bella's innocence was refreshing. Did she know what was supposed to happen tonight?

"Are you going to undress me now or later?"

He almost chocked on his own saliva. "What?" She obviously knew _something._

"I mean, it's our wedding night," she quickly continued, her face becoming more red than pink. "I understood that we were both going to be naked, and you are still fully dressed. It will take some time to undress you. Oh, what am I saying? What I mean is that –"

He put a finger on her lips, silencing her. "Take a deep breath."

She took a deep breath, her lips tingling from his gentle touch. He moved his hand to her shoulder.

"I came to talk to you," he whispered.

"Again?"

He laughed this time. "Yes, again."

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I can see that you are not ready, and I will not force myself on you." She opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her. "Let me talk first. You are a beautiful woman, Bella, and I don't want you to think that I won't consummate this marriage tonight, because I don't find you attractive. I am not trying to find an excuse, and I want to have a real marriage with you. I just think we should wait a little."

Bella almost sighed with relief. Nonetheless, even though she was relieved, there was a very, very small part of her that was irritated with him. She ignored that irrational part of her and smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I was thinking the same thing." Still, there was something nagging at her. "Do you want to wait because of Rosalie?"

"I want to wait because of you. Rosalie is not a part of this marriage, and she will never be."

With a short nod, she decided to believe him. Time would tell if he was honest or not.

He smiled and squeezed her shoulder. Taking her by surprise, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. Her heart stuttered inside her chest.

"Goodnight, then," she said, her voice trembling a little.

But before he turned around, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Her eyes widened again. His lips were warm and soft, and before she could react, he pulled away and whispered, "Goodnight."

He turned around and walked toward his room. Her hand itched to touch her lips.

As she watched him leave her bedchamber, she remembered what she had heard at the ball. Everyone was still curious about their wedding, their relationship. If they wanted to have a real marriage, or at least try to have one, they would have to leave London and its rumors.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" He turned to look at her.

"Can we leave tomorrow?"


	6. London, I fare thee well

I own nothing.

Thank you for your reviews. I know you probably want to punch me for taking so long to update. It wasn't because I didn't want to.  
>Someone asked if Rosalie slept with Edward. No, she didn't. She said she had an affair with him, because she doesn't really know that an affair involved more than kisses.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>London, I fare thee well<strong>

Rosalie jumped from her bed and ran toward the window. A carriage had stopped in front of the house. Bella and Edward descended from the carriage, her sister hesitating a little before taking her husband's hand. Rosalie watched them walk together toward the front door, her pulse suddenly quickening.

She didn't want to go downstairs and face them. She had barely slept last night, thinking about the past few weeks, how she had ruined everything for her sister, for Edward. Emmett's words from the ball had followed her home, and the guilt was weighing her down.

_You were making them feel uncomfortable. Everyone noticed that. I had to take you out of there._ He had been right – she had embarrassed Bella and Edward at the church. Her eyes welled up with tears.

It had been Bella's wedding day, and Rosalie had barely talked to her sister. She didn't even get to tell Bella how beautiful she looked, how much she loved the dress or her hair or how sorry she was that it wasn't the wedding Bella had been hoping for. When they were little, they dreamt about this special day, how much they wanted to be at each other's side. She closed her eyes for a second, remembering Bella's hopeful eyes and smile. Rosalie hadn't seen that innocent, sweet smile on her face the other day, and it was her fault.

And she had also been unfair with Edward, disregarding his feelings for her, taking advantage of them because she was bored. She remembered both Edward's and Emmett's expressions when she went to talk to Edward a week and a half ago. Edward had been so cold to her, his eyes hard and his smile indifferent. Emmett had looked at her in disgust, resenting her for breaking his friend's heart. Walking away from the window, she sat on the bed and played with the fold of her dress. She realized that she hadn't truly apologized to Edward for her immature and selfish behavior.

Someone knocked on her door, and Rosalie started.

"Yes?"

"Your sister and her husband just arrived. They are waiting for you downstairs," her maid, Charlotte, said.

"Tell them I will be joining them in a minute," Rosalie answered. Charlotte nodded and closed the door.

Rosalie stood up and took a deep breath. Her palms were damp, and she wiped them on her dress. She left her room and slowly descended the stairs.

Bella was waiting for her sister and father in the drawing room. Her eyes kept going to Edward, who was studying the pottery. This morning, as they were eating breakfast, she had told Edward that she wanted to see her family one last time before leaving. He had looked at her with his intense, green eyes and nodded. She wondered if he secretly wanted to see Rosalie before he left. Shaking her head, she snapped out of her thoughts and realized that Edward had stopped looking at the vase and was looking at her instead.

She suddenly remembered the chaste kiss he had given her the other night, and her cheeks flushed. "Why didn't your mother want to come inside?" she asked quickly, averting her gaze.

"You should ask my mother that," he answered, walking toward her. "I don't understand her myself."

She looked up at him and saw his frustration. Her first encounter with the dowager countess of Melburn had been rather odd. She remembered how anxious she had been to finally meet her husband's mother.

_Clenching and unclenching her hands, she followed Edward to his mother's bedchamber. He knocked three times, before Bella heard a raspy voice inviting them inside. As soon as he opened the door, Bella quickly planted a wide smile on her face, trying to hide her anxiety. She had heard many rumors about the woman, and none of them had been good. She didn't know what to expect._

"_Mother, I thought you would like to meet my wife, Isabella Cullen," Edward broke the silence, and Bella looked at the countess. _

_She was sitting up in her bed, her bony arms folded across her chest. She was staring at them with a frown, and Bella felt her smile wobble a little._

"_I am so happy to finally meet you, Milady," Bella said. "I am so sorry you couldn't come to the wedding. I hope you feel better now." Even though Edward told Bella that his mother hadn't come to the wedding because of her health, Bella knew better. The woman hadn't wanted to be there, and that quite upset her. _

_Elizabeth looked at Bella, then her eyes went to her son. "I have never felt better," she countered, raising an eyebrow._

_Surprised, Bella realized the woman was practically confirming her suspicions. "I am glad to hear that," she said with a smile. "The wedding was very beautiful. Everyone was wondering where you were."_

"_Bull, nobody even realized I was missing from the wedding," Elizabeth exclaimed._

_Bella raised her eyebrows in surprise at her choice of words._

_Edward threw Elizabeth a smile. "Were you? Missing, I mean." _

_Elizabeth's eyes flickered to her son for a brief second, before she looked out the window. "Where is my maid? I need to take a bath. What are you waiting for? Bring me my maid."_

_With a short nod, Edward turned to Bella and put his hand on her waist, taking her outside. Bella didn't even have time to say goodbye to his mother, before the door closed. _

"_I don't think she likes me very much," she whispered, not wanting the dowager countess to hear her._

_Edward met her gaze. "She doesn't like anyone."_

The door opened, and both Charlie and Rosalie walked inside. Bella quickly stood up, and without thinking about it, her gaze swung to Edward. She was curious to see his reaction upon seeing her sister. If he felt anything, he hid it very well.

"Honey, it's such a pleasure to see you," Charlie said, wrapping his arms around Bella. "But you just got married yesterday. What are you doing here? Not that I am complaining."

"Well, actually, we came to say goodbye," Bella answered, pulling back to look at him.

"To say goodbye?" Rosalie exclaimed. "Where are you going?"

"To Hampshire," Edward said. "We decided it would be best to spend our first months as a married couple away from London."

Bella looked pointedly at Rosalie, surprised to see that Rosalie was trying very hard to hide her trembling lips. "Yes. We thought it would help us know each other better."

"That is a very good idea, sweetheart, although I will miss you," Charlie agreed.

"Father, can you leave us alone?" Rosalie asked. "Please."

Charlie frowned, confused. "What is happening here?"

"You don't need to worry about it," Rosalie said.

"Too late, I am already worrying," Charlie answered, crossing his arms across his chest. He looked at Bella and Edward, trying to understand what was happening. "I will leave you alone, but I want to know everything when I come back. You have all been acting strange lately, and I think I have given you enough time to resolve your problems. Now I need answers."

"And you shall have them. But later, father," Rosalie muttered.

Charlie shook his head in irritation and turned around to leave. Before he closed the door behind him, he threw them another frustrated glance.

Bella clasped her hands behind her back, not knowing what Rosalie wanted to say. She was a little nervous about their conversation, but it seemed that her sister was more nervous than her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Bella started.

Rosalie swallowed hard and looked at Edward, then at Bella. "I wanted to apologize," she whispered. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about everything. I have been reckless and selfish and stupid. I wasn't thinking." She stopped to take a deep breath, watching their guarded expressions. "I know this may seem contrived, but I am really sorry I played with your feelings, Edward. I shouldn't have, but I did and I broke your heart." Her hands started trembling, and she hid them behind her back.

Bella must have noticed, because she interrupted her. "Rosalie –"

"I have been thinking about this the entire night, and I realized that everything is my fault."

"Rosalie, please," Bella interrupted her again. "Not everything is your fault. I agree that this is strange and … overwhelming." She looked at Edward and met his gaze before she turned to her sister and laughed humorlessly. "I mean, you two have a history together – a small one, but a history nonetheless. My husband was in love with you. You hurt him; he used me to make you jealous, and now I am somehow in the middle. It _is_ overwhelming, but you didn't push me and Edward into that room, and you didn't tell the duchess to open that door when we were both inside."

"If it's anyone's fault, it isn't yours or Bella's," Edward intervened, stepping between the girls.

He was getting tired of this subject, of always talking about the same thing – whose fault it was, how ironic everything was, what would have happened if Rosalie hadn't kissed him on that balcony. He just wanted to move on, but everyone seemed reluctant to do so.

"It's mine. I was older, I knew better than to get involved with Rosalie, but I did it anyway, because I was foolish enough to think that she felt something for me. I knew Bella didn't deserve to be taken advantage of, but I did it anyway, because I was hurt." He looked directly at Rosalie's bewildered face. "Yes, Rosalie, you are reckless and naïve and sometimes selfish, but I also know that you love your sister very much and hate to see her unhappy. As her husband, I intend to make her very happy and put the past behind us. I just want you two to do the same thing." He started toward the door. "Now, if you don't mind, I will go see my mother."

Bella watched Edward close the door, without looking once behind him. She didn't know what to think anymore. She wanted so much to believe him and trust him, but something was holding her back. Her thoughts were scattered, and her emotions confusing. He was still in love with her sister. How was he going to make her happy, if she knew that?

"I think we should sit down for a moment," Bella suggested, walking toward the couch. Rosalie followed her and sat next to her. "I don't know what to say anymore, Rosalie. You are my sister, and I love you. I don't want to be mad at you, and I really don't want to leave London without telling you that I will miss you."

Rosalie smiled. "I will miss you, too."

"I just … before I go, I just want to ask you something," Bella whispered, suddenly very hesitant. She didn't know why she wanted to know, but the thought was always in the back of her mind. "Do you love Edward?"

Rosalie's eyebrows shot up, and her mouth dropped open. "What? No, I don't. I never did."

"Then, why did you lead him on?"

Her sister sighed loudly and avoided Bella's gaze. "I don't know. I was lonely, I suppose. Ever since I made my debut, I have been surrounded by men vying for my attention, but I have never felt lonelier." Seeing Bella's hurt expression, she continued quickly, "I know you were always there for me – you practically raised me, but I didn't want to upset you with my foolish fears. Instead, I found Edward and took advantage of him." She laughed without humor, her cheeks flushing with shame.

Bella didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, staring at her hands. Looking up at Rosalie, she whispered, "Do you think things would have been different if our mother hadn't left?"

Rosalie clasped Bella's hand and squeezed it. "I don't know. I can't even remember her."

xXx

Edward leaned against the carriage wall, looking intently at his wife. Ever since she left the house, she had been quiet, pensive. She refused to look at him or talk to him, and he wondered if she was mad or upset with him. After Bella finished her conversation with Rosalie and it was time to say goodbye, Charlie had asked Bella to tell him what was happening between the three of them. He didn't know what she had told him, but Charlie had seemed a little frustrated when he returned.

His gaze slid to his mother's sleeping form. She had been sleeping since they left Bella's family an hour ago.

"What did you tell your father?" he asked, watching her eyes carefully read his expression.

"I didn't tell him everything if that concerned you," she whispered, lifting one shoulder. "I merely told him that you were trying to court Rosalie when you and I were found together, and we are now going to make this marriage work, that he shouldn't worry about us." After a short pause, she continued, "He was rather upset."

"It's understandable."

Bella looked at him, desperately wanting to change the subject. "How long are we going to be on the road?"

"There is an inn a couple of miles away, where we will spend the night. We will leave first thing in the morning. I suppose we will be in Hampshire by tomorrow night."

"Oh," Bella breathed out, thinking about the night ahead. Were they going to share a room this time? "Tell me more about your house in Hampshire. What does it look like?"

Edward noticed her panicked expression. He leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I meant what I said the other night; I will never do something you don't want me to."

"I am not afraid of you," she whispered, but her trembling voice betrayed her. He merely raised one of his eyebrows, silently telling her that he wasn't fooled.

"You will love my house," he continued with a small smile, changing the subject. "It has belonged to the Cullens for over six hundred years, and it's full of memories – my father's weapon collection, the portraits of my ancestors. It has three floors and over twenty bedrooms and also a very beautiful garden. The curtains are made of silk; the walls in the drawing room are covered in blue velvet, and all of the rooms have their own unique charm. There is also a pond nearby."

Hearing him describe his house, Bella smiled a little. "Is that a passage from a book?"

Edward grinned. "I told you. You will love it."

They arrived at the inn four hours later. The sun hadn't set yet, but they were tired and famished. Elizabeth was particularly grumpy as she descended from the carriage and immediately retreated to her room, only telling the footman to bring her something to eat and drink. Edward had made sure it was water.

After leading his mother to her room, Edward came downstairs to talk to the innkeeper. Bella was waiting for him at the base of the staircase.

"Our room is on the second floor, two doors away from my mother's," he said. "We can get ourselves comfortable. The footmen are going to bring us something to eat."

"Oh, I thought…" Bella trailed off, realizing she was going to say something stupid. They were married – of course it was normal for them to share a room. "Never mind." She quickly shook her head and walked ahead of him.

"You thought we were going to sleep in different rooms?" he asked lightly, immediately guessing her thoughts. With two long strides, he reached her side. "The innkeeper would have thought something was wrong between us, and the rumors would have reached London by midnight. Besides, I already told you that I am not –"

"I know, I know," she interrupted him. "Forget about it. I am just being foolish." She stopped a few feet away from the door and looked up at him. "I just… I never slept with… I am used to sleeping alone. Sharing my bed with someone, even if that someone is my husband, is unusual for me."

He stared at her intently, starting to make her uncomfortable. Then, he said, "Should I be worried that I will wake up on the floor?"

Not expecting that, she chuckled. "I will be careful you take your pillow with you."

He smiled, placing his hand on the doorknob. "That's very considerate of you." He opened the door and they both stepped inside. It was a small room, but warm and pleasant.

After the footmen brought them their dinner, and they were sated, Bella realized how tired she really was. Her eyes were drooping. Looking at Edward, she saw that he was taking off his clothes. She quickly looked away and wondered if she should bring her maid to help her with her dress or ask Edward. Since he was her husband, in the room with her, and he had already seen her in her nightgown, it didn't seem so absurd to ask him. Nonetheless, her heart started pounding in anticipation.

"Edward?" she squeaked.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me with my dress?"

"Of course."

Leaving his unbuttoned shirt on, he came behind her. Gently, he brushed her hair over her right shoulder, his fingers softly touching the skin on her neck. She might have stopped breathing for a second.

He didn't say anything as he unfastened her dress. When he was done, she hesitated a little before letting it drop to the floor. She still had two layers of clothes on, but she felt almost naked. As she bent down to grab her dress, Edward took his shirt off and threw it on the bed, his hands immediately going to his belt. Feeling her eyes on him, he looked at her.

"Should I keep them on?" he asked, referring to his trousers.

Bella blushed and stammered, "Yes. I mean no. Make yourself comfortable."

"I will keep them on, then."

"Edward –"

"I have already made up my mind, Bella. They stay on." Smiling, he continued, "Should I put my shirt on, too?"

"The cloak, too."

He laughed as she quickly discarded her petticoats. Then, she got under the covers and waited for him to join her. A minute later, he climbed into bed next to her. They were both staring at the ceiling, neither one of them saying anything.

"Well, this is awkward," she whispered, turning her head to look at him.

He chuckled and propped himself on his elbow, looking down at her. "I believe we should do something about that."

"What do you suggest?" she asked, frowning in confusion.

"Honesty," he murmured. "If you feel uncomfortable about something, I want you to tell me, no matter how foolish your fears or thoughts may seem to you. I promise to do the same."

He seemed so sincere. His eyes were serious and gentle at the same time; and his lips were parted. She wanted to reach over and run her fingers through his messy hair, feel his lips on hers one more time.

"Did you tell the truth?" she said, her eyes growing soft. "When you told Rosalie you wanted to make me happy and put the past behind us."

He nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Then, I promise to be honest with you. I just want you to promise me something else."

"What?"

Taking a deep breath, she hoped that her voice would not falter. "Can you promise me that you will try to be happy? With me."

Edward saw the hope in her eyes. She was already acting on her promise - she wasn't trying to hide her feelings from him. She was vulnerable and honest, exposed. Taking her hand in his, he whispered, "I promise."


	7. Changes

I own nothing.

Thank you for you reviews.

**I think you are going to hate me :(. I hate me too. When I first started writing this story, I was so sure I would finish it until the middle of june, and I am so sorry I was wrong. I don't want you to think that I don't care about this story, or about you. I know how frustrating it is to like a story and get updates once a month. I am not trying to find excuses, but I really didn't have time to write. I had a full-time job for three weeks, and college, and then final exams came. I managed to write a little for this chapter, but I couldn't finish it earlier.**  
><strong>The sad part is that I will be leaving the country on Tuesday for three months, and I won't be able to update this summer. It's a program for students, "Work and Travel USA", and I will be working two jobs a day. Sorry again! Hope you enjoy your summer! Kisses!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Changes<strong>

Bella had slept soundlessly and when she woke up, she had found herself wrapped around Edward, her head on his shoulder and her arm thrown around his waist. Fortunately, he didn't wake up when she disentangled herself from him, and he didn't see that her face was ready to burst into flames. She got dressed and told one of the footmen to bring them breakfast. She wanted to see if his mother was awake, but she was still a little apprehensive about her. Elizabeth didn't seem to like her. Edward told her that Elizabeth didn't like anyone. Bella refused to believe that, and somehow, she felt the need to prove him wrong.

They left two hours later, because Elizabeth had refused to get out of bed when Edward told her they were leaving. Bella hadn't tried to talk to her, because she knew it would be futile, so they waited for his mother to get dressed and eat. Edward didn't seem very happy about it.

Now, they were once again in the carriage, only two hours away from Hampshire.

"Can we stop for a few minutes? I can't breathe in here," Elizabeth protested. She opened her fan and waved it back and forth for a few minutes, then snapped it shut with a groan of breath.

"That would be a waste of time. In less than two hours, we will be home," Edward answered, giving her a side glance.

Bella looked at the two of them and pursed her lips. Truth be told, she thought it was rather sad that mother and son couldn't even look at each other. Ever since they got into the carriage, Elizabeth had been ignoring Edward, either keeping her eyes closed or looking out the window. Not having anything else to do, Bella had been watching them closely. Edward hadn't seemed to care about his mother's indifference, but she thought it was only a façade.

"I don't want to wait two more hours," Elizabeth argued, raising one of her eyebrows in annoyance.

"In case you haven't noticed, we are in the middle of nowhere. There could be bandits lurking around."

"If they had wanted to attack us, they would have done it already."

"We are not going to stop."

Bella looked from Edward to Elizabeth and then back to Edward. "I was wondering if we can throw a ball next week," she said the first thing that popped into her head, hoping that it would ease the tension between them.

They turned to look at her, both of them confused and probably wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"A ball?" Elizabeth asked skeptically. "Why would you want to throw a ball? It's a waste of money. And time."

"Well, we just got married, and I would like to know my new neighbors. Besides, why not?"

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose and looked out the window. "Why? Because it's stupid and useless. We haven't even thrown a ball in over fifteen years, and I don't intend to start now."

"But I do," Bella chimed in, smiling innocently. Elizabeth turned to glare at her, while Edward continued to seem confused. "Edward, what do you say? I believe it's a good idea. Balls aren't entirely about wasting money. It's about making friends and having a good time."

"But that –"

"Mother," Edward interrupted her. "I believe you said what you wanted to say. Now, it's my turn." He looked at Bella, and she thought she saw a small smile on his lips, a smile he was trying to hide. "Bella, I agree with you."

"What?" Elizabeth exclaimed, jumping a little when the wheels of the carriage passed over a pothole in the street. "How can you –"

Edward leaned forward, his eyes amused. "When I was a little boy, we used to have an annual ball; it was like a tradition. Every March, we invited our peers to spend two days with us, in Hampshire. We provided them with food, drinks, lodgings and entertainment. I never heard of someone complaining."

"That's because you were too young to remember all those details."

"Not that young," Edward countered. "I was twelve years old, but I think you are the one who doesn't remember all those details."

Elizabeth's face paled, and her lips tightened. Bella actually felt a little bad for her.

"I think it would be wonderful to start that tradition again," Edward continued, looking at Bella questioningly. "If you want that, of course."

Surprised, Bella turned from Elizabeth to Edward. She had merely wanted Edward and Elizabeth to stop arguing, and now her husband was giving her permission to resume an old family tradition. Gaping at him, she suddenly realized she hadn't even thrown a ball in her life. What if she failed and embarrassed his entire family in front of his peers? Why did she even open her mouth in the first place? She had no idea how to organize a ball.

"Well, thank you for the opportunity, but I don't know what to say," Bella hesitated, her fingers playing with the hem of her dress.

"I suppose that settles it," Elizabeth huffed, sighing dramatically. "There will be no tradition."

Edward ignored her, keeping his eyes on Bella. "My mother will help you with the preparations."

"What?" Elizabeth almost yelled in indignation.

"Oh," Bella whispered, meeting Edward's gaze. His eyes were trying to tell her something, but she wasn't very good at reading his expression. She realized that he really wanted her to accept, and her agreement had something to do with his mother. "Then, I accept."

Edward smiled widely at her and grabbed her hand. "Thank you."

Seeing his genuine smile, Bella squeezed his hand and smiled back at him. She would ask him about what this all meant later. Now, it felt nice to share this moment with him and see him smile at her.

Even though his mother seemed mad enough to slap them both. "I think this is a horrible idea. I don't intend to help your wife with any preparations. It was her idea to throw a ball. She will be the one to organize it."

Both Bella and Edward ignored her as they continued to smile at each other. Elizabeth raised her hands in the air and turned her back on them.

xXx

They arrived in Hampshire a little after sunset. Bella's heart was beating erratically. She hesitated a little before getting out of the carriage. Edward was waiting for her outside, but she didn't think she was ready to get out just yet. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her wits and opened the door. Edward turned to look at her with an understanding look in his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Bella let out a strangled laugh. "Not really."

"It is going to be fine. You have already met my family, and you don't need to worry about my servants. They are nice people."

"I am not worried about that. I am sure they are. I am more worried about who they were expecting to see."

Edward frowned. "My wife," he answered firmly as he linked his arm through hers.

Bella nodded, although she was still skeptical. Maybe his servants were expecting to see another woman at their lord's side? Did they know about Rosalie? She glanced at Edward. Probably not.

As they were walking toward the front door, she couldn't help noticing how beautiful his house was. It was truly wonderful, just like he had described it to her. It didn't seem to be six hundred years old.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, looking up at the house, surveying the windows, the walls, the roof. "You were right. I love it."

Edward grinned down at her. "That is good to know." Wiggling his eyebrows, he continued, "And you haven't seen the interior yet."

"You are quite proud of it, aren't you?"

"Quite," he laughed as the front door flew open and a blond, tall man stood before them. "Good evening, Carlisle. It's so good to see you."

"Milord, pleased to have you back," the butler answered with a smile. He turned to her, and the smile widened. "Milady, welcome home."

Relieved to be received like this, Bella smiled back and gently inclined her head in his direction. "I am happy to be here." They walked past the butler and into the main hall, where all the servants were gathered to meet their new mistress. Bella inadvertently squeezed Edward's arm.

Her husband cleared his throat, and everyone turned around. They all looked at her curiously, but they were all smiling. Bella relaxed a little, realizing that she had no reason to be so anxious. "I would like all of you to meet my wife, the new Countess of Melburn, Isabella Marie Swan."

They all smiled, told her they were happy to meet her, asked her if they could do anything for her. Bella felt overwhelmed, her eyes going from a face to another. They were all talking at once, making it impossible for her to keep track of everything they were saying. She thought she heard Edward chuckle next to her, but before she could ask him why he was laughing, a beautiful, brown haired woman stepped forward and curtsied.

"Milady, I am so happy to meet you. My name is Esme, and I am the housekeeper. I was wondering if you would like to see your room."

"Of course," Bella answered. Not wanting to appear rude, she looked at the other servants and said, "Thank you so much for your heartwarming welcome."

"Anytime, Milady. If you need anything, I am at your service," a woman said, and then all of them nodded in agreement.

Seeing them so eager to please, Bella almost laughed with delight. She had been so worried about their first meeting, that now she realized how foolish her fears had been. Edward must have seen her smile, because he leaned toward her and whispered in her ear as they ascended the stairs.

"Should I say 'I told you so', or should I keep my mouth shut?"

"You somehow managed to do both," she jested, shaking her head in amusement.

Esme looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Your room is right here." She opened the door and stepped aside as she let Bella and Edward enter the room. "As soon as we heard news about our lord's wedding, we started preparing this room for your arrival. I hope it is to your liking."

Curtains made out of silk. Walls covered in velvet. Red roses on her bed. "I love it. It's so beautiful. Thank you so much."

Esme inclined her head and linked her hands behind her back. "It was our pleasure, milady. We were all so excited to meet the new Countess of Melburn, and we wanted you to feel welcome. If you need anything, pull on the bell rope, and I will be here in a minute."

"Of course," Bella smiled, watching the woman curtsy and step out of the room.

As she surveyed the room, she could feel Edward's eyes on her. "I will leave you alone to your room," he said a second later. "I will be in mine if you want to talk to me."

He had already turned around when she said, "Wait." He turned around and looked at her questioningly. "Before you leave, I want to ask you something. What really happened in the carriage?"

He took a step forward and raised his eyebrows. "I could ask you the same question."

"I just wanted you two to stop arguing," Bella started. "I don't even know why I said that. I don't know how to throw a ball; I have never done it before. Then, you said that you want me to resume an old family tradition." She frowned, starting to piece everything together. "I might have been honored that you wanted _me _to do that, but I somehow feel that's not what you had in mind. You asked me to throw a ball because you know that's exactly what your mother hates."

Edward sighed. "That's partially true." He saw Bella's apprehensive expression and told her to sit down. When she did, he sat down on the chair next to the bed. "When I was a boy, I was always looking forward to that annual ball. My parents and I never had the best of relationship, but it was different when everyone came for the ball and spent the night in our rooms. They were more attentive with me, and I liked that. Oh, I knew they were only pretending the whole time, but I enjoyed their attention, so I took advantage of it whenever I could." He looked up at her, his expression blank. "Yes, you were right about my mother. I hate it that she has decided to put up a wall between herself and the world, and I want her to start living again. On the other hand, I really enjoyed that tradition and was angry when my parents put an end to it. I am not talking strictly about my parents' attitude towards me. I am also referring to what you said in the carriage – balls are not about wasting money or boasting about your fortune; it's about making friends."

Edward took a deep breath and looked at his wife. He hadn't meant to tell her about his nonexistent relationship with his parents, but the words had tumbled out of his mouth. He didn't want her to feel sorry for him. From her expression, he could only see sympathy in her eyes, not pity. He remembered that her mother left when she was only a child.

"When do you want me to have the ball?"

"You don't want to ask me more questions?"

"I already know what I need to know," Bella answered with a shrug and a smile.

Two hours later, after dinner, Bella was wondering whether to knock or not. Her hand was hovering near the door, her instinct telling her to go to her room, while her stubbornness was forcing her to knock. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

She had to press her ear to the door in order to hear something. "_What?_"

Turning the knob, she entered the room and placed a wide smile on her face. "Good evening. You didn't come to dinner, and I wanted to make sure you are fine."

Elizabeth raised one of her eyebrows, the gesture as similar as her son's. "Do I look like I need your help?"

"Well, obviously not-"

"Then, what are you really doing here?"

Bella had prepared herself beforehand. She knew her mother-in-law would not welcome her into her room, but she still felt irritated with Elizabeth for talking to her like that.

"Actually, I came here to talk to you about the ball," Bella said, taking a few steps forward and straightening her spine. If she wanted to talk to Elizabeth, she had to appear confident and strong, even though her knees were trembling. She wasn't used to taking control of the situation.

"Psh," Elizabeth scoffed, avoiding Bella's gaze. She started brushing her hair. "I am not going to help you with that."

"I am sorry, but I didn't come here to ask for your help. I came here to tell you that I will be waiting for you downstairs tomorrow morning in order to discuss everything that needs to be done." Knowing that wasn't enough to convince her, Bella quickly continued, "And if you don't come, I will just assume you want to discuss those details in your room. Also, I am sure Edward would love to help me find you in case you decide to hide. Whether you like it or not, that ball is going to happen, and you are going to help me organize it."

Elizabeth frowned, her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe that the girl she had thought to be naïve and flimsy was standing up to her. "How dare you talk to-"

"That being said, I wish you goodnight," Bella interrupted her, turned around and got out of the room, quickly closing the door behind her. Stunned, she leaned her back against the door and blinked a couple of times. She had stood up to the dowager countess. She had been confident.

Walking toward her room, she covered her mouth with her hand and started giggling uncontrollably. She remembered Elizabeth's shocked expression, and her giggles turned into laughter. She didn't know Edward could hear her from his room, and was wondering what had put her in such a good mood. He would ask her tomorrow.


	8. Unhappy to make your acquaintance

I own nothing.

**Helloooo! Happy to be back :) I missed you guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unhappy to make your acquaintance <strong>

The sight of his mother sitting quietly at the table truly baffled Edward when he came downstairs for breakfast. He tried not to let his surprise show on his face as he walked around Elizabeth and took his seat. She didn't look very happy, but she didn't look that chagrined either.

Throwing her a quick glance, he said, "Good morning, mother. I see you woke up early today."

Straightening her spine, she grumbled, "Well, at least I can wake up earlier than your wife. Where is she, by the by? This was her idea. She should at least have the decency to show up when she said she would."

Edward frowned, confused. What was she talking about? "Her idea? About what?"

"Good morning," Bella chimed in, entering the dining room. She smiled timidly at Edward, and then her eyes swung to Elizabeth. She stopped in the doorway, blinking in surprise. "Oh, you actually came downstairs," she mumbled to herself.

"Of course I did," Elizabeth said, folding her arms across her chest, while Edward looked from his wife to his mother.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?"

Bella looked at him and pursed her lips as she walked toward the table. Ever the gentleman, Edward quickly stood up and pulled the chair for her, all the while expecting an answer from the both of them. From his mother's expression, he realized she wasn't going to say anything. So, he looked at his wife.

"Nothing," Bella finally answered. "Your mother and I are just going to talk about the ball."

He raised an eyebrow. She met his gaze and smiled a little, her cheeks turning red. And how in God's name did she convince Elizabeth to talk about something she despised? He would ask her later. "Oh. The ball, of course. I assume you are very anxious to discuss all those details, aren't you, mother?"

Elizabeth merely glared at him, without saying anything.

"Where are you going to have this conversation?"

Elizabeth said, "Inside," at the same time Bella said, "The garden." They both looked at each other and frowned.

"It's such a beautiful day outside. I think it would be a pity to spend it inside," Edward added, starting to feel a little amused. "Besides, you can show Bella the garden, and I can join you in a few hours, as soon as I finish some business around the estate."

"That is such a wonderful idea," Bella agreed.

"Why don't _you_ show her the garden, while I wait for you in the drawing room?" Elizabeth suggested. "My skin is very sensitive."

Edward shook his head slowly. "Fine."

Bella turned to look at him, surprised that he gave in so easily. Her hand reached for her glass of water, and she quickly took a sip as her plate was being filled with delicious food.

xxx

Yellow, red and pink. Those were three words someone could use to describe the garden. There were flowers everywhere, some of them so beautiful it took Bella's breath away. It was also such a beautiful day, sunny and warm.

Her gaze darted to Edward, who seemed to be deep in thought. She decided to state the obvious. "It's such a beautiful day."

"Mhm," he hummed absentmindedly.

"And the garden is gorgeous. All these flowers, and so expertly placed around the house."

"Right."

Frowning a little, she continued, "What are you thinking about?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, turning slightly toward her.

Bella lifted her shoulders nonchalantly. "You seemed … pensive." Her insecurities threatened to come to the surface, so she quickly suppressed them.

He shook his head and only managed to say, "No –", before he was interrupted by a shrill voice.

"Edward! Edward, is that really you?"

They both turned toward the woman. She was slim and tall, dressed in a beautiful and expensive blue gown, and her long, blonde hair was falling in waves around her shoulders.

Bella started smiling at her, until she realized that the other woman hadn't even noticed her. Her eyes were solely focused on her husband.

"Sweetheart, I missed you."

Bella watched in shock as the woman grasped his shoulder and almost hugged him. She probably would have hugged him if she hadn't suddenly noticed Bella. The woman looked at Bella inquisitively, her hand still on Edward's shoulder. Finally, he seemed to realize what was happening and took a step back.

"Lady Denali, I believe you haven't met my wife yet, the new Countess of Melburn, Isabella Swan, now Isabella Cullen," Edward said smoothly. "Bella, the Baroness of Wintertown, Lady Tanya Denali."

"Pleasure," Lady Denali whispered dryly.

Starting to feel uncomfortable, Bella nodded and gave her a short smile. Who was this woman? She had never heard of the Denalis in London. Well, Bella didn't actually know everyone from London, but a woman as beautiful as Tanya Denali would not go unnoticed. She seemed young, but the only things that hinted at her age were the fine lines around her eyes.

"Would you like to come inside for a cup of tea?" Bella asked, feeling it was her duty to invite the woman inside. It was the polite thing to do, even though she didn't want to.

Tanya smiled widely and briefly looked at Edward, before turning to Bella. "I would love to."

Right then, Bella realized how much she had wanted Tanya to refuse.

Edward closed his eyes for a second, wondering what the hell was Tanya doing here. As far as he knew, she had moved out of the house next door a couple of months ago. He had hoped that he would never hear from her again.

They walked inside, and Bella told Carlisle to have someone prepare a few cups of tea. Then, they went into the drawing room, where Elizabeth was sitting on the couch with a glass of water, reading a book. Her eyebrows rose in disgust when she saw Tanya. She didn't try to hide her feelings from their visitor, which made Bella madly curious. She turned to the baroness, who seemed mildly amused.

"It's been a while, Countess," Tanya said, daintily sitting down next to the older woman. "See you have changed," she continued, pointing toward the glass of water.

Elizabeth grimaced. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Bella blinked, confused. What was going on?

"She is a guest," Edward answered, walking toward the window.

"I still don't want her here," Elizabeth hissed, dropping the book in her lap and folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh my, what is your daughter-in-law going to believe about me? I heard that Edward is back home, and I merely wanted to see him." She looked at Bella and smiled. "I couldn't miss the opportunity of meeting his lovely wife."

Sensing the tension in the air and knowing she was lying, Bella cleared her throat awkwardly. "Where do you live, Lady Denali?" she quickly asked.

"Next door. And please, call me Tanya. It makes me feel younger."

"But you moved out," Elizabeth pointed out, her expression darkening. "What did your husband have to say about you coming back?"

"Oh, nothing. He died," Tanya said matter-of-factly.

Bella bit her lip. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be. It's a good thing."

"Of course," Elizabeth grumbled. "Did you kill him yourself?"

"Mother, that's enough," Edward muttered. Elizabeth met his gaze, and they both glared at each other. A few seconds later, Elizabeth stood up and without saying another word, she left the drawing room.

Bella tried to meet Edward's eyes, but he was avoiding her gaze. She wished she could follow the countess and leave the room, but she didn't want to leave Edward and Tanya alone. Something told her that it wouldn't have been the first time. Her stomach turned.

"Why did he die?" Bella asked, too curious to change the subject.

"Who cares? Alcohol, opium, a frozen heart. It doesn't really matter. What matters, is that you two got married. So, tell me everything. Was it love at first sight?" It seemed that the baroness was the one to change the subject.

Bella dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Yes," Edward answered, and her eyes quickly swung to his.

"Really?" Tanya looked disappointed. "Well, that doesn't sound exciting."

The door opened, and a valet came inside with four cups of tea. He seemed confused to see only three of them inside, but he simply placed the tray on the table and left. Bella took her cup and held it in her palm.

Why was Edward lying to her?

"Did you, at least, try to steal a kiss before you proposed?" Then, she continued mostly to herself, "I know you used to steal more from me."

Bella stiffened, starting to understand who this woman really was. Raising the cup to her lips, she took a shaky sip.

Edward hadn't heard Tanya's last comment. "It was a very beautiful wedding, and everyone loved it," he answered her, stirring away from her previous question.

"Well, I am glad to hear that."

Was she?

The entire situation was starting to make Bella really uncomfortable. Her dress seemed too tight, her hair too loose, and her skin too warm. They had been lovers, and something must have happened between them to make both Edward and Elizabeth despise her so much.

"Swan," Tanya mused. "I believe I have heard of you. I don't quite remember when." Her eyes widened a second later. "Oh, of course. There was a scandal concerning your mother. She ran away with a bloke, didn't she?"

The blood drained from Bella's face, and the cup froze in her hands.

Edward saw Bella's face turn white and realized Tanya had just stepped on forbidden territory. "I believe it's time to go, Tanya."

"What did I do?" she asked innocently, but jumping to her feet nonetheless. "Well, this was nice. We should do this more often." She turned to Bella. "Nice meeting you."

"Likewise," Bella whispered tonelessly, staring at her cup.

Edward didn't walk her outside, and Tanya didn't seem to mind. She left the room, softly closing the door after her and leaving the couple in utter silence. He didn't know what to say to her. They had never talked about this, but it was obvious from her sad expression, that the subject of her mother still hurt.

"Bella –"

"Can you please leave me alone?" she interrupted him.

He had never had to comfort women before, so he was at a loss for words. He walked toward her and gently touched her shoulder. She flinched from his touch, so he took a step back. He hoped they would never have to cross paths with Tanya again, although he knew that was unlikely.

"If you need anything, I will be in my office," he whispered, watching as she simply nodded.

Feeling helpless, he walked outside, where he found Carlisle leaning against the railing. "Should I ask what happened?"

Edward sighed. "Nothing you didn't already know."

"As soon as I saw her come inside, I knew your mother was going to be the first one to leave the room. Anyhow, I was glad to see her go so quickly. Never liked her." He looked at the closed door and raised an eyebrow. "Is everything alright?"

"Not really. Tanya was just being Tanya."

Carlisle frowned. "Is _she_ alright? Does she know?"

"That we used to have an affair?" Edward ran a hand through his hair. "I believe she has already figured it out. Tanya isn't well known for her subtleness. Can you do me a favor? Tell Esme to go talk to her, entertain her, anything. She doesn't want to talk to me, but I think she could use a friend."

Carlisle patted Edward on the back. "Of course. I will tell her."

xXx

It was almost midnight when Bella woke up. She didn't know what really woke her up. Maybe the harsh wind outside. Maybe her bad dream. She tried to fall asleep again, but found out she couldn't. Frustrated, she threw the covers away and sat up.

She had spent the rest of the day with Esme. The woman had been such a good friend to her, talking to her about her family, about her dreams, never pushing Bella for answers. And Bella had been happy to listen to her, content that she seemed to be making a friend.

After the disastrous encounter with the baroness, she had really wanted to be left alone. Esme entering the drawing room with biscuits and a cup of hot chocolate had annoyed her a little, because she realized Edward must have told her to go to her. But as soon as Esme started talking about her day, Bella forgot about hers. She could have gone to Elizabeth and talked to her about the ball, but she didn't want to be looked upon with indifference, maybe even contempt. And after meeting Tanya Denali, she just wanted to be with someone she actually liked.

The air was chilly, so she wrapped a shawl around her shoulders. She would go downstairs and read a book. Nothing soothed her more than a good book.

She slowly walked downstairs, careful not to make a noise. The house was so silent, even a small creak could wake everyone up.

She opened the door to the library and gently closed the door. But then she turned around, and her heart almost leapt out of her chest.

"Edward!"

"Bella! What are you doing here?"

He was sitting on the couch, with a book in his hands. He dropped it in his lap and looked at her questioningly.

"I couldn't sleep. Why are _you_ here?"

"Same reason."

Bella had been avoiding him all day, and he knew that. Pursing her lips, she put her hand on the doorknob, ready to flee, like the ultimate coward.

"Well, then, I will leave you to read your book."

"Wait, don't go," he said, standing up. "You obviously came here for the same thing. You do not have to go because of me."

"No, really, it is fine," she whispered.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her. In frustration, she thought. He took a few steps toward her, and she thought he was going to come in front of her. But he stopped at the chess table and placed his hands on the back of one of the chairs.

"Are you good at chess?"

"Um … I have not played in a while."

"Then, I will have no problem winning," he mused, puckering his lips. "That doesn't seem like a fair fight. I understand; that's fine."

She bristled at the tone of his voice. "Winning? Who said anything about you winning?"

A small smile appeared on his lips. He shrugged. "Well, you said you haven't played in a long time, and I have hardly ever lost a game…" he trailed off, waiting for her to say something.

He was baiting her, trying to cajole her into playing with him. The small smile turned into a grin as he saw her considering his proposal. He titled his head at her, and before she knew it, she was walking toward him.


	9. Turning point

I own nothing.

Thank yooooou for your reviews. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Turning point<strong>

There was a knock on her door, and Bella woke up with a start. Taking a deep breath in order to calm her racing heart, she looked outside and saw that the sun was already up in the sky. She must have slept the morning away.

"Yes?"

Esme opened the door and smiled kindly. "Good afternoon, Milady. Lord Cullen wants to know if you would like to join him on a ride today."

"A ride?" she asked sleepily, yawning.

"Yes, sometimes he likes to ride around the estate, to see if everything is in order. I don't think you have seen it yet, but there is a small, beautiful cottage by the pond, where Lord Cullen likes to spend some time alone. I believe you will love it."

"I am sure I will." Swinging her legs off the bed, she rolled her shoulders and stretched lazily. "Tell Edward I will be down in a few minutes."

Esme clapped her hands in front of her. "Of course. I will send your maid to your room."

Bella nodded and smiled at her enthusiasm. She had returned to her room at almost five in the morning, and she was still tired, but the prospect of spending the day with her husband made her feel both excited and nervous. She had won the first two rounds, but she suspected that he had let her win. They hadn't spoken that much during the game, focused on their strategy and moves, but she had appreciated the silence.

Irina walked inside a second later and helped Bella with her riding costume. Ten minutes later, she was descending the stairs. Edward was waiting for her in the main hall.

"I am glad you accepted my invitation," he said as soon as she joined him.

Bella blushed. "Why would I have said _no_?"

He lifted an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Would you like to eat something before we leave?"

"I am not that hungry."

He nodded at someone, before he offered Bella his arm. She gently placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, her heart starting to beat faster. They walked toward the back of the house, where the stable was. She could already hear a few horses neighing enthusiastically. A genuine smile appeared on her face, and Edward noticed it. Before he left her side to talk to the groom, he winked at her.

Trying not to fidget, she clasped her hands together and buried them in the folds of her green dress. She hadn't been on a horse since she left Canterbury, a few months ago.

"Bella, I would like you to meet Mara," Edward said, holding the reins of a beautiful mare. The horse neighed softly and nodded its head at Bella.

"She's so beautiful," Bella whispered, grabbing the reins and running her hand trough Mara's silky mane. "It's so nice to meet you, Mara."

Edward watched Bella's lips widen into a radiant smile. For a second, he felt transfixed, staring at her. Her entire face transformed when she was happy – her cheeks had turned pink, her eyes were shining with delight, but her innocent, honest smile was what mesmerized him. He had never seen her smile like that, and definitely not at him.

Right then, she turned her head and looked at him. "Thank you," she whispered, meeting his eyes.

Clearing his throat quickly, he smiled back at her. "You are welcome."

"Your horse, Milord," the groom interrupted them.

And then, they were mounting their horses. Bella was curious to see the cottage Esme had talked to her about. Also, she wanted to see the pond, to see if it was as beautiful as she was picturing it.

Nonetheless, she asked, "Where are we going?"

Edward shrugged. "It's a surprise."

Bella turned to him. "Oh. I thought you were going to show me the cottage by the pond."

Edward frowned immediately, his expression a combination between frustration and annoyance. "And who pray tell, ruined my surprise?"

Realizing Esme had been right, Bella beamed at him. "No one."

He shook his head at her, and then he laughed. "Of course. Esme."

"I insisted," Bella quickly added.

"I am sure Esme couldn't have possibly resisted you," Edward said with a smile.

Bella pursed her lips in amusement. "I was rather firm when I asked her to tell me everything. So no, she didn't have a choice."

They were both serious for a second before their eyes met, and they both burst into laughter. A warm feeling spread in her stomach, and she quickly nudged her horse forward.

"I will race you."

Edward was still silently chuckling when Bella ran past him. "You don't even know where the cottage is," he yelled after her, his horse breaking into a gallop.

She looked behind and laughed. "And isn't that exciting?"

He watched as she swiftly leaned forward, lifted her legs a little higher and dropped the reins, grabbing the horse's mane. If someone had told him a week ago that Isabella Swan was a reckless rider, he wouldn't have believed them. He tried to keep up with her, but then, she looked over her shoulder. Realizing that he was getting closer to her, she increased her speed. Her soft giggle got lost in the wind.

„I am going to win."

The cottage appeared in front of them. It was a beautiful little house, with three rooms and a large drawing room. It was sitting right on the edge of the pond, surrounded by a small garden.

Edward absolutely loved the house. He used to spend so much time here when he was a little boy and wanted away from his parents. It felt more home to him than the other house.

A high pitched squeal broke him out of his reverie, and his gaze flew to Bella. Her horse seemed to have stopped abruptly in the middle of the road, and Bella almost lost her balance. One of her feet slipped from the stirrup, but she held onto the horse's mane.

"Bella, be careful." He jumped from the saddle and ran toward her. As he was getting closer, he realized what had really scared the horse. A rat was blocking its path. Mara neighed softly and took a few steps back, but Bella quickly caressed her neck and told her to calm down.

"It's fine. The rat is not going to hurt you. Shhh," she soothed her, her voice barely a whisper.

Concerned that the horse would rear back on its hind legs, Edward grabbed Bella's waist and helped her down.

"Edward, it was nothing. She simply got scared," Bella protested, even though she dismounted from her horse.

"I am not taking any chances," he said firmly.

With a sigh, she realized that his hands were still on her waist, his fingers softly digging into her hips. And her hands were on his shoulders, feeling the hardness of his muscles and the warmth of his skin. They were also very close, his face a few inches away from hers. She only had to tilt her head up a little, and their noses would be touching.

Swallowing hard, she laughed nervously and tried to take a step back, but his hands tightened on her waist. Trying to stay calm, she took a deep breath and waited for him to say what he wanted to say.

"Be more careful next time," he whispered, looking deeply into her eyes.

She simply nodded, suddenly short of breath. Their eyes met, and he looked like he had wanted to say something more but then changed his mind. His hands dropped from her waist, and she immediately missed their warmth.

Needing something else to distract her, she turned to the cottage. "Is that it?"

"Yes, it is," he answered, grabbing Mara's reins in one hand, while Bella took care of his horse.

"Well, it's not exactly as I have been picturing it."

Edward looked at her skeptically.

"It's actually more beautiful," she continued.

"That it is." After a short, peaceful silence, he continued, "And the cottage wasn't actually my surprise."

Bella threw him a curious look. "Then, what is it?"

He smiled at her before he nodded his head at something on her right. "Look over there."

She quickly followed his gaze and almost stopped walking. There, right on the edge of the pond, under a tree, was a blanket spread out on the lush grass. On top of the blanket sat a small basket.

"What are we going to do with that basket?"

Seeing her confused expression and wide eyes, he almost chuckled. Instead, he carelessly lifted his shoulders. "We are going to have lunch."

"Here? Under a tree?" she asked, looking around. They were completely alone, and the only noise around was coming from a few ducks on the pond.

"Of course. We are going to have lunch under a tree."

Edward grabbed the reins from her hand and took the horses to a nearby tree, where they happily started feasting on the grass. Turning to Bella, he realized how nervous she truly was, even though she was trying very hard to hide it. He had enjoyed her company last night, and he hoped that spending the day together would mend their relationship. A couple of days ago, they had promised that they would be honest with each other. Until now, neither one of them had actually kept that promise.

"I will show you the cottage afterwards," he said, walking toward her.

"Why not show it to me now? I am very curious," Bella replied, raising both of her eyebrows.

He grabbed the basket and motioned for her to sit down. "I would like to show it to you now, but I am afraid it will have to wait. The food is going to be cold when we return, and I was told that it's delicious."

She seemed to hesitate for a second, before she nodded and accepted his outstretched hand. She sat down next to him, absentmindedly covering her exposed ankles. "So, what are we going to eat today?"

Edward opened the basket and peered inside. "We have stew, eggs with bacon, apples and hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate?"

"Never tried it before?"

"Actually, yes." Her lips stretched into a genuine smile. "It's my favorite."

Edward leaned in and whispered. "Mine, too."

He gave Bella her cup of hot chocolate and took a sip out of his. Bella closed her eyes and moaned softly.

They ate in silence, Bella keeping her gaze trained on the pond, Edward stealing furtive glances at her. He didn't know what she was thinking, if she was mad at him for yesterday, if she was thinking about her father, Rosalie or if she resented being his wife. One thing he knew – he didn't want his marriage to end like his parents', even though he didn't love her. He had to try, at least. She wasn't the kind of woman he used to dally with, and that was a good thing.

"Tanya was my lover," he confessed, realizing a little too late that he should not have been so blunt.

Bella stopped mid-chew and turned to him. "I know," she answered slowly.

"I should have told her to leave the moment she started throwing snide comments at my mother. I am sorry."

"Well, I was the one who invited her in. We were just trying to be polite." Biting her lip, she looked at him. "Nevertheless, thank you. For sending her away when she-" she trailed off.

"Anytime," he whispered.

After a short pause, she continued, "How long have you two been together?"

"I don't think we have actually been together…"

"…since she was married," she added casually.

"Right." He threw her an apologetic smile. "Maybe a couple of months?"

Bella thought it was sad that he slept with someone he obviously didn't care about. But the significance of that made her feel miserable, so she quickly restrained that thought.

"Is she always so rude to people?" she asked, keeping her voice lighthearted.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, then I am surprised she isn't leaving a trail of ice in her wake."

He gave an amused snort.

Playing with the hem of her skirt, she asked, her voice barely a whisper, "Why did you do it? Why did you sleep with her, even though you knew she was married?"

He hesitated. Truth be told, he didn't know why. She had tried to gain his attention multiple times, and he had ignored her … until he suddenly gave in. "I suppose you could say it was foolishness or arrogance, even loneliness. Her husband didn't love her, and she was more of nuisance to him. So, she rebelled against him." He touched her chin and tilted her head up. "I have made a lot of mistakes, which I deeply regret. I know I have many flaws …"

"Too many," she added with a small smile.

He smiled back. "But I wish you would give me a chance."

A chance for him to fall in love with her, to build a family together, Bella thought. What if that never happened? What if he realized he couldn't love her? That his love for her sister was stronger than his feelings for her? Her heart broke at that thought. She wanted so much to believe in a happy ending. But they would never get that happy ending if they didn't try. _Just try…_

Making up her mind, she cupped his cheek, realizing her hand was shaking. She slowly leaned in and touched her lips to his. Her eyes closed, and she reveled in the feel of his soft, warm lips against her own. She didn't know what to do next, so she was relieved when he seemed to take control, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her fingers slowly moved to the back of his neck, as his mouth opened beneath hers.

Her heart started beating erratically when she felt his tongue touch her lips. She quickly pulled away, amazed. "Do people actually kiss like that?"

He grinned and then captured her lips in another deep kiss. Bella sighed softly, losing herself completely. She wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth, tentatively at first. His tongue touched her lips again, and this time, she didn't pull away. She touched her tongue to his, marveling at the sensations coursing through her body. Her pulse quickened, and her breath became erratic.

He pulled her closer, his hands grasping her hips. She realized that he was breathing heavily, too, and his heart was racing.

Edward trailed his lips slowly from her lips to her cheek and up to her forehead, where he dropped a soft kiss. He could feel her breath on his neck, warm and uneven. He couldn't seem to catch his breath, either. He hadn't expected Bella to be such a passionate person, surrendering herself completely to her feelings. How could he have been so wrong about her?

He pulled away to look at her. Her lips were swollen and red, her eyes were wide and slightly glazed, and her cheeks were flushed. She looked beautiful.

"I think I spilled my chocolate," Bella whispered sheepishly.

Edward burst out laughing.

xXx

There was an intimate feel to the cottage, a small house with four rooms and a large drawing room. Possibly because of the green velvet-covered walls or the golden rugs spread on the floor. Or maybe because it was such a secluded area, the pond providing a beautiful view from any window.

"I suppose I can say the house is beautiful, but I have been using that word ever since I came here," Bella said, inspecting a painting of Edward's ancestors.

"Well, I forgot to keep count."

She threw him an amused smile and then turned to the painting. "Who is this man?"

Edward joined her, his arm brushing hers. "This is my great-grandfather, Albert Cullen. He lived to the age of 98. His stubbornness, but also kindness must have kept him alive. I didn't get to meet him, but everyone tells me he was one of a kind."

"Hmm, you look a little like him," Bella mused, looking back and forth between her husband and his great-grandfather. She noticed that his expression had fallen, but she didn't pry.

"It's good to know I look like my eighty year old ancestor," Edward jested, making Bella laugh.

"I didn't mean it like that. Even though it's hard to believe he was eighty years old in this painting. I would not have given him a day over sixty."

"Now I feel like I must accept your compliment on his behalf."

Bella looked around at the other paintings and wondered why most of them were displayed here instead of the other house. She saw another couple, who seemed to be in their mid-forties, a young man perched on a high chair, looking bored, a small, slim woman holding a small dog in her lap. But the last painting on the wall drew her attention - a very imposing man, with a penetrating gaze and a proud posture. There was a name scribbled in the corner – Edward Cullen. What struck Bella as odd was the fact that his wife was absent from the painting ... from any paintings actually.

"He is your father," Bella stated, looking at her husband's blank expression.

"Yes," he said, his voice unflinching.

Realizing this wasn't something he wanted to talk about, she moved on, looking at the bookcase and reading the titles.

That was when a loud bark echoed throughout the house, and Bella dropped the book she was holding. Edward leaned down and took it from the floor, all the while keeping his eyes trained on the door.

"What was that?" Bella asked, scared, a little irritated that Edward didn't seem to care that the cottage was being attacked. "Should we hide? Why aren't you more concerned about this?"

"I am positive he will find you no matter where you decide to hide," Edward answered with a lopsided smile.

"What are you –"

Right then, a large, black dog came running inside, his ears flopping up and down. Without warning, his huge paws landed on Bella's dress. She gasped, almost falling down under the dog's weight.

"Here, Enzo, come here," Edward called, getting on his knees. The dog immediately turned around and ran to Edward, his enthusiasm intoxicating as Bella watched him almost hug her husband.

She laughed. "He really seems glad to see you."

"He seems glad to see anyone," Edward said, scratching Enzo behind his ear. "He must have followed us, because he doesn't usually come here. Especially not alone. I believe they might be searching for him, back at the house."

The dog nodded his head, wagging his tail excitedly.

"He is so adorable," Bella cooed, leaning down to pet his silky fur. "How old is he?"

"Two years. He found us actually. Appeared in our yard one day, small and cold, trembling all over. Everyone fell in love with him, so we kept him. The servants adore him and spoil him every chance they get." He nudged Enzo's muzzle playfully. "Probably that's why you are so heavy, my friend."

To prove just that, Enzo turned toward Bella and jumped on her once again, barking playfully.

"I believe he is starting to like you," Edward laughed.

"What is not to like?" Bella jested, laughing with him.

Losing her balance, Bella fell down on her back, the dog immediately starting to lick her chin. She tried to push him away, but it seemed futile. So, she just exchanged an exasperated look with Edward, who didn't seem very desperate to help her.

And then, they both burst out laughing.


	10. A step forward

I own nothing.

I love you and I wish you Merry Christmas and a very, veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery happy New Year's. I hope all of your wishes come true, and 2015 proves to be the best year of your life ... until now. ;)

Thank you so much.

* * *

><p><strong>A step forward<strong>

Enzo led them back home a couple of hours later, wagging his tail, jumping, running, skipping, barking playfully. He was full of energy, never growing tired, always wanting to play. Bella had already fallen in love with him, and he seemed to like her, too. Especially, after she had shared the leftovers with him.

"I have never had a pet," Bella shared, laughing at Enzo, who was rolling around on the ground.

"Did you want one?" Edward asked, their horses close to one another, and their legs almost brushing. He looked at her and saw her wistful expression.

"Probably? I don't know. I have never actually thought about it, but I suppose I would have loved a cat or a small dog, although my father never wanted a pet. He loved horses, but that's it."

She chuckled softly, then, seeming to remember something amusing.

Edward turned to her. "What is it?"

"I just remembered what once happened to my sister. She saw a squirrel in Hyde Park when we both went for a walk, and she quickly ran to the poor animal. She scared him so badly that the squirrel jumped onto her head and got tangled in her hair. Between her shrieking, flailing and my laughing, we managed to get the squirrel out of her hair." She suddenly covered her mouth, her shoulders shaking with laughter.

Edward found himself smiling at her obvious mirth. Knowing how dramatic Rosalie could be, he could picture the entire scene – Rosalie waving her arms around, trying to get the animal out of her hair, Bella helping her while silently laughing.

"Did I forget to mention that she fell into the lake, too?" Bella said through her fingers.

Edward laughed, now the picture complete.

"That's when she decided that animals are troublesome. Right there, between the ducks and the weeds." Wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, she sighed deeply. "I miss them," she whispered mostly to herself.

He didn't know if he was supposed to hear that, so he didn't say anything. He knew she missed her family and realized how hard it must for her to be separated from them. Probably, for the first time ever. Surprising as it was, he felt relieved that he was back home, away from all those prying eyes, from his conflicting emotions and everything London and its peers entailed.

"I have an idea," he announced.

Bella raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You do?"

"Do not look so incredulous. You may even like it."

"Let me be the judge of that. What did you have in mind?"

With a grin on his face, he nudged his horse forward. "This." And then, he took off.

Bella's mouth dropped open in mock outrage. "Oh, no. You did not just do that," she yelled after him, quickly gaining speed. Enzo noticed what they were doing, and he started barking enthusiastically, following them.

She heard him laugh. "It seems that I am winning."

"You cheated," she accused him, closing the distance between them.

"You cheated first."

"When did I ever do that?" She innocently pursed her lips, trying not to laugh. She was starting to like this game, childish as it was.

He looked over his shoulder with an incredulous expression and seeing how close she was getting, his eyes widened in surprise. "How can you ride so fast?"

Bella laughed loudly, merrily. "I suppose you could call it a talent." She reached him and rode past him. And as she did, she said, "Something you do not seem to have. I will see you home, Edward. Come with me, Enzo."

Edward shook his head in disbelief, watching as she rode faster and faster. "Hell's bells," whispered under his breath. His eyes dropped to Enzo, who was also running past him. Realizing that he would be, in fact, the last one to reach the house, he started laughing. He had found his match.

xXx

Bella swung off her horse and looked behind her. She smirked when she saw his annoyed expression and leaned over to scratch Enzo behind his ear.

"I won. Again," she said as soon as he dismounted.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. I am going to win next time."

"I am sure you will. Do you want me to show you how? You could use a lesson or two," she teased him, chuckling at his expression.

He suddenly grabbed her waist and swung her around, high enough for her feet to lift off the ground. "You really enjoy making fun of me, don't you?"

She squealed, taken aback. "You are proving to be an easy target." Laughing, she put her hands on his shoulders. "Edward, I am getting dizzy. Put me down."

He complied, but not after he spun her one more time. She shook her head in exasperation as she finally felt her feet touch solid ground. She tried to glare at him, but his grin made her smile, and she rolled her eyes at him. She hadn't known he had a playful side to him.

The groom came to take the horses away, interrupting them. Bella looked at him and noticed his pale complexion.

Edward must have noticed too, because he asked, "Are you alright, Seth?"

"Yes, yes, Milord," the groom stuttered, fidgeting. He was avoiding her husband's gaze. Hers, too. "'Tis about … about your mother."

Edward didn't wait for him to finish. He turned around and ran inside the house, anxious to know what happened to his mother. Bella gave Seth a small, grateful pat on the shoulder, and then she followed her husband. She had seen the panicked look on his face, and realized this might not be the first time something had happened to his mother.

Edward had left the main door open. As soon as she entered the house, she noticed the grim expression on Carlisle's face, and her stomach plummeted.

"Is she-" She couldn't bring herself to say that dreaded word.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, but she isn't well. She is in her room. Esme went to call the doctor."

"But what happened? Everything seemed fine yesterday."

"She has been having some medical problems lately," Carlisle told her. "I assume her trip to and from London proved to be too tiring for her, and her body collapsed. I don't know. I hope the doctor will tell us what happened, although I am a little worried about Edward. Even though he has been trying to take care of her, she keeps refusing to let him."

Bella sighed and told Carlisle she was going upstairs, to see Elizabeth. She was actually a little terrified of what she was going to see.

The door to her room was open, and she tentatively looked inside. Elizabeth seemed to be sleeping, her pale face serene. Edward was sitting on the chair next to her bed, holding her frail hand. His eyes were closed, and his jaw was clenched.

Not wanting to disrupt the silence, Bella slowly walked toward him and put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it once. She didn't know what to say. Looking down at Elizabeth, she realized that the dowager countess looked very ill. Her skin was almost translucent and her hands were so small and fragile. Her gaze dropped to Edward, and she wondered what he was thinking.

Someone knocked on the door, and they both turned around. An old, grey-haired man entered the room.

"Edward. Milady," he acknowledged them with a kind smile. Then, he looked at Elizabeth, and his smile faltered. "How is she?"

"Not good," Edward said, his voice devoid of any emotion. "She fainted an hour ago and hasn't woken up yet. One of my servants told me she hasn't eaten anything since yesterday, and she has been feeling tired lately."

"I understand," the doctor nodded gravely, his expression somber. He looked at Elizabeth, before he turned to Edward and Bella. "Do you mind leaving us alone for a few moments?"

Edward hesitated for a second, but Bella intervened. "Not at all. We will be right outside the door." She gently touched her husband's arm, and his head snapped toward her, like he had forgotten she was even in the room. He must have seen the determination on her face, because he reluctantly nodded and followed her outside.

He closed the door after them, and then he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

Bella watched him, not knowing how to help him.

"She is going to be fine," she whispered, wondering if she was trying to convince Edward or herself.

Edward raised his gaze to her, and he seemed so distraught and lost that her heart ached for him.

"Is she?" he asked angrily, his voice almost shaking with vehemence. She realized that his anger wasn't directed at her. "Her health has been deteriorating lately, and she doesn't care about it. She probably feels relieved. But what do I know? She never talks to me about it, about anything. If she dies tomorrow, I am positive she will die with a smile on her face."

"Edward!" Bella said softly, stunned by the fervor in his gaze and the thinly veiled hurt in his voice.

He clenched his jaw tightly and looked away from her. "When the doctor is done, tell him I am in my office."

And then he left, walking purposely toward the stairs.

Bella watched him go, wanting desperately to comfort him and make him smile again. She had never seen him so vulnerable. Her heart was telling her to go follow him, but her mind knew he needed a few moments alone before she encountered him. Besides, someone had to be near, in case the doctor opened the door. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, the silence enveloping her. It seemed that the entire house had fallen quiet, everyone wanting to find out what was wrong with the countess.

Right when she was on the brink of going downstairs, the door flew open, and Bella started.

"Milady, I didn't mean to startle you," the doctor said smoothly, closing the door after him.

"Do not worry about it. How is Elizabeth?"

He looked around, probably looking for her husband.

"He is in his office," Bella answered before he could ask.

The doctor nodded once. "Of course. Do you mind if we go find him first, and then I will tell the both of you."

Dread pooled in her stomach. She didn't like the doctor's expression, or his voice. "Follow me," Bella murmured, descending the stairs.

She didn't bother knocking on the door. She simply opened it and walked inside, finding her husband behind his desk, a glass of brandy in his hand. He quickly stood up when he saw the doctor. Edward must have seen something on the doctor's face, because his hands clenched, and the glass tipped over, spilling everywhere.

"How much longer, Eleazar?" Edward asked.

Bella's face turned white.

Eleazar shook his head in remorse. "A couple of months, I predict."

Edward looked away, nodding once. "I understand."

Eleazar sighed deeply and threw Bella a look full of compassion. He squeezed her hand before he went to Edward.

"You know how much I wish I could help," the doctor whispered soothingly. "The only thing she really needs right now is rest."

"I know. There is nothing else you can do." Edward turned to look at Eleazar and offered him his hand. "Thank you very much."

Eleazar shook his hand, but then pulled Edward into a hug, wrapping his arms around him before letting go. Edward hadn't even had time to process what was happening, before the doctor pulled away and walked toward the door.

"If you need anything, do not hesitate to call me, Edward. You know you can count on me for anything."

"Thank you again, old friend."

Then, Bella and Edward were left alone. Her mouth was open, and her eyes were wide in shock. There was a lump in her throat, and she could feel her eyes stinging with unshed tears. For Edward. For Elizabeth. She looked at Edward, disbelieving, watching him bury his face in his hands.

"She is dying?" she whispered, scared that her voice would break if she raised it.

He raised his face from his hands and met her gaze, remorseful and upset. "Yes. I have known for awhile, but I didn't want to believe it. Now, that seems quite impossible to ignore, considering what just happened. I-I don't know. I don't bloody know what to do," he admitted quietly. "I-I need to go check on her, in case she is awake," he continued immediately, walking past her and out the door.

xXx

Bella couldn't fall asleep. She threw the covers off her body, and they fell silently to the floor. Her mother-in-law was dying, and she didn't seem to quite grasp that knowledge. Edward had spent the rest of the day inside his mother's room, and Bella hadn't wanted to interrupt them. Besides, she had no idea what she was going to say to her. Even though the woman was obnoxious to her, Bella had gotten used to Elizabeth's changeable demeanor, her sharp retorts or harsh disdain. Knowing that she only had a few more months to live… it didn't feel real.

She had seen the pain on her husband's face and knew how hard this situation must be for him. Although his relationship with the dowager countess was tense, he cared for her. She was, after all, his mother, and nothing could ever change that. She didn't know what had really happened between them, but she really hoped that they would become closer now that everything was going to change.

The bed creaked on the other side of the wall, and Bella realized Edward was awake too. He had been restless since he entered his room half an hour ago.

Without giving her actions a second thought, she wrapped a shawl around her shoulders and walked toward the adjoining door. She knocked gently and opened the door a second later, without waiting for him to respond.

"Edward?" she murmured, the room bathed in darkness.

He hadn't lit a single candle, and the drapes on his windows were closed.

She heard the bed creak again, but he didn't respond, probably trying to prove that he was asleep. She couldn't be that easily fooled. Maybe he wanted to be left alone, but she knew what he was going through, even though her situation had been a little different. She might not have wanted to be comforted at that time, but her father and sister's patience and love had helped her immensely with her loss.

Closing the door behind her, she quickly walked toward his bed, feeling the cold floor underneath her bare feet. She had forgotten her slippers in her room.

It didn't matter. She carelessly threw her shawl on the ground and climbed into bed with him.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he sighed.

Her sight hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet, so she couldn't really tell how close he was, but then, she felt his body and scooted nearer to him.

"Sharing the bed with you," she answered truthfully.

"It's the middle of the night. Why are you still awake?"

"For the same reason you are," she added softly, feeling his body stiffen next to her. Gathering her courage, she placed her hand on the back of his neck. "I learned something a long time ago. You don't have to go through this alone. There are people willing to help, and you don't turn away from that."

She could feel the bed shift, and then she felt his hand at her temple, smoothing her hair back. Her eyes finally adjusted to the low light, and she could see his tender gaze.

Taking a deep breath, she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips into his, taking him by surprise. He kissed her back, but he seemed a little hesitant, his hands gently touching her back, his kiss not as passionate as the one they shared this morning. Thinking he needed a little push, she moved her hands lower and stuck them underneath his shirt. His skin was warm and smooth, and her touch made him groan inside her mouth. His response only made her bolder and her blood hotter, because her hands slowly caressed his back and moved to his tight abdomen, feeling his muscles contract under her tender fingers.

She suddenly felt the pillow under her head, and he was on top of her. Her lips opened, and she pushed her tongue inside his mouth, his own reaching out to meet hers. The pounding of her heart made her feel lightheaded, and that coupled with the building intensity of their kiss and the feel of his body against her hands, almost made her eyes roll in her head.

She struggled with his shirt, trying to take it off, her hands trembling. He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, pushing them against the pillow.

His lips trailed from her lips to her throat, leaving her skin flushed and sensitive. She moaned softly, her back arching off the bed and her toes curling. She didn't even seem able to think properly. She could only feel – feel his hands on her body, feel him touching her breast, his thumb grazing her taut nipple and ripping another moan from her lips. And then, his hand was moving lower, over her flat stomach before finally lifting her nightgown and touching her.

"Edward, what are you-"

"Please, let me," he whispered hoarsely, pressing his lips to hers and swallowing her soft moans and sighs of pleasure.

She yielded, her body relaxing and her legs falling apart. She had no idea what was going to happen next, but if he wanted to soothe the throbbing place between her legs, she was going to let him. The tension was almost unbearable. And then, his hand finally rubbed one particular spot on her body, and her head rolled back on the pillow.

He realized that she had completely lost control of her body, and he loved it. She writhed in his arms, while both trying to get away from his hand and struggling to get closer. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as he touched her, her eyes squeezed shut. Enjoying the pleasure on her face, he leaned down and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his back, her nails digging desperately into his skin as he pushed a finger inside her. Her body shuddered, and her moan filled the air around them.

"Edward," she breathed, completely lost in the storm of emotions.

"Let go, sweetheart," he whispered gently. He moved his finger slowly, realizing the pace was driving her crazy and enjoying it.

"I can't," she breathed, not even knowing what she was talking about. A fire was starting in her lower belly, sending shivers down her spine. She was desperately trying to reach something, something she had never experienced before.

"Of course you can."

And then, he added another finger inside of her, and she completely unraveled underneath him. Her breath hitched, her legs tightened around his hand and her nails on his back almost drew blood as her entire body exploded into a million pieces.

"You are so beautiful," he said, as his lips kept touching her throat, her cheeks and then, the corner of her mouth.

When she finally came down from her high, she opened her eyes and looked at him. Unable to say anything, she flushed, realizing how intimate this was and how cherished and beautiful he had made her feel. Her skin was sensitive, and her heart was still pounding insider her chest. Nevertheless, thanks to Irina, Bella knew they still hadn't consummated their marriage, and she wondered why.

Her hands moved to his trousers, intent on taking them off, but he stopped her.

"Not tonight," he murmured.

She looked at him, confused and hurt. "But-" she trailed off.

Before she could push him away, he captured her lips in another deep kiss, his hand slowly caressing her side.

"I know what you were trying to do," he continued a second later, pulling back to look into her eyes. "You came in here because you wanted to make _me_ feel better. You were trying to comfort _me_, and while I am truly touched and humbled by this, I cannot accept it. Not tonight."

His words still hadn't soothed the hurt in her eyes. He cupped her cheek softly. "I don't want you to do this because you feel obligated, because you feel like this is your duty as my wife. I want you to do it because you truly want to, because you want it for _yourself_ too."

"But I do," she whispered, her voice so soft and almost unintelligible.

He touched his forehead to hers. "All my life, I have been sleeping with women, trying to find comfort, oblivion, relief, but it didn't work. It never worked, and you deserve better than that. You have already made me happy by just being in this room with me, with your sweet kisses and honest reactions, with your passion and innocence."

She nodded slowly. She understood what he was telling her, and she might not have been truly ready for this when she entered his room, but the feeling of being rejected didn't go away.

"Come here." He wrapped her tightly in his arms, kissing the top of her head. She sighed and buried her face in his chest, inhaling his masculine scent as the length of her body touched his. Something hard bumped against her hip, and she almost jumped in surprise before she realized that he wanted her as much she wanted him. Maybe it wasn't really rejection. Maybe it was the poor timing, she thought.

"All right," she whispered a minute later, closing this subject for the night as she opened another one. "How was she?"

"She woke up a few times during the day, but whenever she saw me next to her bed, she tried very hard to fall back to sleep," he said, his fingers drawing lazy circles on her arm. "I know we have never had a great relationship, but I don't … But she is my mother."

"Why is your relationship with her so strained?" Bella asked, biting her lip nervously. If he chose not to answer her question, she would understand, although she wished he did.

Edward pondered whether or not to tell her the truth. Would it make her look at him differently? He was, after all, a bastard. The count had officially claimed him as his son, but his behavior toward Edward had never been paternal or even accepting. Would it matter to Bella that he was just the stable boy's son? The only other person who knew this was Emmett.

Almost two minutes later, he sighed deeply. "It's complicated. You see… the count is not truly my father."

He clenched his jaw, waiting for her reaction. If she had one, she was very good at disguising it.

"Oh," she merely whispered, her fingers starting to stroke up and down his chest.

Her reaction or lack thereof prompted him to continue. "My real father is a boy who used to work in the stables at that time. He had an affair with my mother."

"And then, you were born," she added, while he nodded.

"Yes. My father – the count – knew immediately I wasn't his, and he never accepted me as his son. At least, not in his heart. He and my mother grew apart, even though they still lived in the same house. She started finding relief in alcohol, blaming me for the disintegration of her marriage." He paused, his hand coming to a standstill on her arm as he was considering everything he was telling her. "I suppose the alcohol was the thing that led to the deterioration of her health and is doing this to her now, the reason why she is … she is wasting away."

Bella was silent for a couple of minutes, her fingers never stopping their soothing movement. He wondered if she would just get up and return to her room. After all, she had just found out that she was married to a bastard.

But she surprised him. She raised her head and looked at him, her expression so firm but serene. "I am sorry, Edward, for everything. The count must have really loved your mother in order to feel so betrayed by her actions, even though I think he was wrong in making you feel unaccepted. I truly hope that you are not blaming yourself. It's not your fault. None of what happened is your fault."

Something warm and soothing spread inside his chest at her words, but he didn't quite believe them – even though he desperately wanted to. With a nervous smile, he pushed her head back on his shoulder and rested his cheek against her forehead.

"It's late, Bella. Go to sleep."

She squeezed his waist, silently telling him that the conversation was over. For now.


	11. Once upon a time

**I own nothing.**

**I feel embarrassed for taking so long with this chapter. I had something else in mind when I first wrote it, then I got stuck, then I changed everything. Sorry about that.  
>Also, in my country, on the 1st of March, we have a holiday, <em>Martisor, <em>where the boys give the girls a gift (or a _martisor_), like a bracelet or a brooch, with red and white threads intertwined that you must wear for the entire month, in order to have good luck. Even though I can't give each one of you one, I wish you have a wonderful year and good luck with everything you do. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Once upon a time<strong>

Edward leaned back against his chair and rubbed his eyes. He had been working for three hours, looking over the ledgers. His temples ached, and his body was hurting from sitting in the same position for such a long time. With a sigh, he closed the books and stood up, stretching.

It was almost two o'clock. He wondered where his wife was. He had left her bed this morning at eight, and she had been sleeping like a rock, not even moving when he tripped over her shoes and almost crashed into the hearth.

Opening the door, he stepped into the hall, where he found Carlisle entertaining Esme.

"I am sorry. Should I leave you two alone?" he asked with a grin, seeing the wide smile on Esme's face and Carlisle's playful one.

They both turned around and laughed. Carlisle put the three apples on the table and lifted his shoulders. "I was trying to impress Esme, and you ruined everything."

Edward crossed his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes. "She has already seen you juggle with more than just three apples," he pointed out.

"Nonetheless, nobody around here can do that..." Carlisle jested.

"That is why he felt the need to brag about it," Esme interrupted him, sharing a knowing look with Edward. They both laughed.

"I am standing right here," Carlisle said, pretending to feel offended, although his lips trembled at the corners. "Besides, was I that obvious?"

Esme and Edward exchanged another look.

"Oh, well," Carlisle continued with a deep sigh. "No wonder every maid in this house has been avoiding me lately."

"Do not be so dramatic, Carlisle," Esme said, standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss on his cheek. "You still have me. I promise not to get bored, but I must say you should start juggling more than just three apples." She patted his shoulder encouragingly. "Now, I must leave you two alone. This house is not going to tend to itself, and I do not want to give Edward a reason to dismiss me."

"You know that is not going to happen," Edward told her, but Esme simply smiled and turned around, walking cheerfully toward the staircase.

Carlisle was still staring after her when Edward turned to look at him, and Esme had already disappeared upstairs. He shook his head slowly.

"Sooner or later, you are going to tell her, my friend."

"I am not in a rush," Carlisle replied. "Also, I believe she already knows. I am not particularly subtle around her."

"That is true. And can I point out that you were blushing like a maiden when Esme kissed your cheek a few minutes ago?"

Carlisle threw him a disgruntled look. "Oh, bugger off, Edward."

"And here I was, thinking that you were worried I might fire you too someday," Edward chuckled, enjoying Carlisle's awkwardness. "Nevertheless, I wanted to ask you about my wife. Have you seen her?"

"Yes, she is in the orchard, actually. She has been there for almost two hours, I believe. I do not know if you noticed how unusually quiet it has been around here for those two hours." Carlisle seemed to know something Edward didn't. "I must say I am surprised she managed to accomplish such a feat. Esme has been trying for years, and those little hellions always manage to evade her."

Edward looked at the butler, confused. Cooped up in that office, bending over those ledgers, he hadn't noticed anything unusual. Now that Carlisle pointed it out, it did seem a little too quiet both inside and outside the house. His mother was still probably refusing to leave her room, even though she had been feeling better lately. His wife must have done something to ensure such silence.

"What little hellions are you talking about?"

"I think you should see that for yourself."

Curious, Edward stepped outside, into the sunlight, enjoying the fresh air for a second. With a deep breath, he walked toward the orchard, which was close to the stables. The groom saw him approaching and waved. As he got closer, he could hear murmurs, excited whispers, giggles and squeals. He still couldn't see his wife, but he could see the children, his servants' children all gathered around one person. And as he leaned against the entryway to the orchard, he realized that that person was his wife, sitting with her legs crossed on the floor and her hands in her lap. She looked like a child herself, giggling with the little girls, laughing loudly with the boys. Her golden dress was streaked with mud, and there was a spot of dust on her left cheek, but she didn't seem to mind.

Looking at her, seeing her so peaceful and happy, he felt a sweet ache in his chest, something he hadn't felt in a long while. He tried to recall if he ever felt this with Rosalie. There had been something – he could not deny it, but the ache in his chest had never been sweet or even soothing. Sometimes, he wondered if his love for her had only been a figment of his imagination. He shook those thoughts out of his head and looked back at Bella, who seemed to be in the midst of a story.

Edward found himself leaning forward, trying to hear what she was saying, looking as enraptured as her younger audience.

"The brave prince looked up at the dark sky, his eyes wandering, searching for his princess and one true love," Bella whispered softly, meeting their eyes and smiling. "He raised his hands, opened his arms and his heart, called her name over and over again, his voice getting lost in the wind. He wanted to see only a glimmer of her beauty, only to reassure himself that she was still there, waiting for him, loving him. With his heart in his eyes, he found her and smiled a happy, happy smile that filled the entire realm with hope and love. She smiled back, her light shining brightly upon him, telling him without words that she will always love him and wait for him for she was only a star and he was her mortal prince."

The girls sighed dreamily, picturing the entire scene in their heads, appreciating the impossible romance between the two lovers. The boys were still looking at Bella, not entirely moved by the tragic love story, but curious to know if there was something more to the story.

Sensing their disquiet, but not losing her smile, Bella turned to them with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Out of nowhere, a dragon appeared and..."

"I knew there was going to be a dragon," a small boy around seven years old, Albert, said, pumping his small fist into the air.

Bella laughed at his enthusiasm, and Edward found himself chuckling too.

"You are such a boy, Albert," a girl named Sara, of almost eight years old, answered with a giggle. The other girls joined in on the fun, while poor Albert blushed.

Bella grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "And then the dragon, with his flaring nose and thick, green skin, saw the prince and flew toward him, gaining speed as he approached him."

"Oh no," Sara's friend, Jody, gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, leaning her head on Albert's shoulder, whose blush deepened.

"Aye," Alex, a blond-haired boy of eight years old, shouted excitedly.

"The brave prince withdrew his sword and waited for the dragon to get closer. His heart was pounding, wanting to look one more time at his little shining star, but knowing that he must defeat the dragon first."

Jody's eyes widened, and she leaned forward, on her elbows. "And then?"

"The dragon wins," Alex said matter-of-factly.

Sara nudged his shoulder, frowning. "Shut up, Alex!"

"Children," Bella scolded them with a raised eyebrow. The two children shrugged in apology and waited for her to finish her story.

Edward realized he was just as curious as the children to hear the ending.

"And then, when the dragon got close enough, the prince struck it with his sword. The dragon's cry echoed throughout the land, but he was not defeated. Realizing that his feat was greater than he expected, the prince jumped on the dragon's back, losing his balance and the sword. He watched as it fell to the ground, becoming smaller and smaller as he flew higher and higher. The dragon spread his wings as wide as it could, and the two unfortunate travelers flew up into the sky, until they became small, shining dots on the dark sky."

Jody sighed again. "The prince finally met his princess."

"I wanted the prince to die," Alex chimed in.

"It's a love story. Of course the prince is going to live," Sara answered curtly.

"What I like about this story is that you can imagine your own happy ending," Bella added. "Being a romantic myself, I prefer to think that the prince finally joined his princess, and they both became stars."

"I knew it," Jody chirped.

Albert hesitated, before saying, "I don't want the prince to die, but I would like the dragon to win."

Sara nodded sagely. "Then, the story has a happy ending."

Bella agreed. "Yes, it does."

"Can you tell us another one? Please, Lady Isabella," Jody asked, her blue eyes wide with curiosity.

Edward shifted his position, and he must have made a noise, because everyone turned around to look at him. For a second, he felt like a trespasser, like he was just a stranger looking in. The children seemed surprised to see him there, but they didn't stand up and leave. They smiled, even if a little awkwardly.

"Good afternoon, Lord Melburn," Alex and Sara said, while Jody and Albert merely nodded shyly.

"I didn't wish to interrupt," Edward answered.

"You didn't," Bella replied. She turned her attention back to the children. "Do you mind if we continue tomorrow? It is long past lunch time, and your parents must be worried about you. Tomorrow, I will tell you another story, and if you want, we can create our own. What do you say?"

They all nodded enthusiastically. Alex and Albert were the first ones to leave, nodding again at Edward as they left, while Sara and Jody stayed behind to hug Bella. His wife seemed pleasantly surprised by their show of affection.

"Thank you very much, Lady Isabella," Jody whispered. Then, the two girls turned around and left the orchard, leaving only the two of them inside.

Edward moved away from the entryway and walked toward her. He watched her stand up and try to dust off her dress but to no avail. When she realized she wasn't cleaning anything, she looked up at Edward with a laugh.

"I suppose water and soap will be more effective than slapping the material," she jested.

"I suppose it will," he agreed, stopping in front of her.

Seeing the determined gleam in his eye, she seemed confused at first. Acting on pure impulse, Edward grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her.

Taken aback, Bella's lips parted open, but she quickly recovered and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She was pliant and warm in his embrace, kissing him eagerly and tangling her fingers in his hair. He had wanted to kiss her – since the moment he saw her on the floor, talking to the children, her hair in disarray and her voice soft and enticing.

Pulling away, he stared into her dazed eyes. "What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.

"No reason," he whispered, before he kissed her again. More softly this time, taking his time and enjoying her lips. Her mouth opened, and her tongue touched his, the feeling sending warmth throughout his body and toward his groin. Feeling his blood pound in his temples, he trailed his lips from hers to her throat, where he pressed a tender kiss.

"If I had known you would react like this, I would have sent for you," Bella said.

Edward grinned. "You said you were going to tell another story tomorrow?" he asked rhetorically, and Bella giggled. "Then, I will be the first one here. Anyhow, I was curious where you heard that story from. I actually liked it."

"_Actually_ liked it?" she scoffed. "Are you implying that I tell bad stories?"

"Of course not. I only _thought_ you did."

She slapped his shoulder, and Edward caught her hand in his, chuckling under his breath. "I am jesting." He didn't let go of her hand, and she didn't take it out of his.

Before Bella spoke, they both looked down at their entwined hands before looking back at each other. "I made it up."

He raised his eyebrows, while she pursed her lips self-consciously. "Please, it is nothing. It is just a short story, where you have two characters and a villain."

"Well, if I had to tell a story, mine would be like this: The man met a woman. They found each other interesting. They fell in love. The end."

Bella burst out laughing.

"So, yes, I suppose making up a story is not as easy as you think. At least, for me," Edward continued. "Probably because of my lack of imagination."

"I doubt that," Bella said, puckering her lips. "Your story can be improved. For instance, you need a villain in order to make it more interesting."

"What if I don't want a villain in my story? After all, I am the author, and I write the characters," Edward countered.

"Yes, but a story without villains or without ups and downs does not make for a good story. A love story, for example, is not a very interesting one if there are not obstacles for the couple to overcome. What if their love is impossible, yet they always find a way to be with each other? What if there is something or someone trying to keep them apart?" Bella stopped and blushed, realizing she could get lost in the _what ifs_, and her questions would start describing her current situation.

Edward noticed the color of her cheeks, but misinterpreted her reaction. He raised his hand and caressed the skin of her neck. "So, you are saying that people are drawn mostly toward impossible love stories."

"More or less."

"Then, let me improve my story." He seemed to be deep in thought for a second, enjoying the look of rapt curiosity on Bella's face. "There was this couple. Everyone was against their relationship, for he was an infamous rake, and she an innocent, sweet girl. But fate kept bringing them together under unusual circumstances, until they finally realized they loved each other."

"That is when he found out that she was betrothed to another man," Bella added.

Edward grinned at her. "And she was betrothed to another man. He was heartbroken and thought she had lied about loving him."

"So, she tried to talk to him, sending him a letter in the middle of the night, hoping to see him the next day in the park and explain everything."

"But he never got the letter, because he had already left for his country estate."

Bella actually seemed saddened about that. "When he didn't come to the park the next day, she thought she had only been a mere conquest. She thought he had never loved her."

"The wedding took place a few weeks later, and she realized she had to forget him as she was saying her vows, pledging herself to another man."

Bella looked affronted and exclaimed, "She cannot possibly marry the other man."

Amused by her reaction, he tried to be serious. "You said people like impossible love stories."

"But with a happy ending. If she marries the other man, what about the hero? He would be miserable in his country estate."

"Ah, but I didn't say I was finished," Edward intervened. "She was in the middle of her vows, when the doors to the church burst open and he stormed inside."

"On a horse," Bella interrupted, suddenly more excited.

Edward laughed. "I don't know if that is allowed." Seeing her scowl, he conceded with a roll of his eyes. "Fine, on a horse. He stormed inside the church, on a horse, galloped down the aisle, grabbed the waist of his lover and threw her on the saddle. Then, they turned around and left the church together, leaving everyone staring after them."

Bella nodded slowly. "I suppose that is slightly better."

"Slightly?" Edward asked incredulously. "That was a damn good story. And it has a happy ending."

Her lips twitched, and then she was grinning at him. "Not for the other man."

Edward groaned loudly. "You are infuriating."

She hugged him and buried her face in his neck. "I know."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his cheek to her temple, enjoying for a few minutes the silence. Her hair smelled sweet and fresh, and it felt soft on his cheek. He could feel her warm breath on his neck, and her heartbeat.

"Have you talked to your mother today?" Bella whispered against his skin.

"No. She refuses to receive visitors. Only her maid."

"I have heard she is feeling better."

"I know, and she thought it would be a good idea to spend the rest of her days inside her bloody room."

Bella sighed, tightening her hold against his neck for a second before she pulled away to press a soft kiss on his lips. He deepened the kiss, ravaging her mouth and leaving her completely breathless and both of them desperate for more. Edward moved one of his hands into her hair and gripped it in his fist, tilting her face upward and kissing her thoroughly. His entire body shivered when a moan escaped her mouth.

She suddenly broke away, her eyes wide with curiosity.

Edward almost groaned aloud at the interruption.

"I may have an idea," she whispered.


End file.
